Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Takes place after the first film. Chris Da Silva needs answers. He needs to return to the town where they disappeared. He needs the help from a strange man who claims to have been there before. Read disclaimer inside.
1. Preface

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself. Enjoy!

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

--Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Preface**

_"Welcome to Silent Hill!_

_Silent Hill, a quite little_

_lakeside resort town._

_We're happy to have you._

_Take some time out of your busy_

_schedules and enjoy a nice restful_

_vacation here._

_Row after row of quaint old houses,_

_a gorgeous mountain landscape, and_

_a lake which shows different sides_

_of its beauty with the passing of the_

_day, from sunrise to late afternoons_

_to sunset._

_Silent Hill will move you and fill_

_you with a feeling of deep peace._

_I hope your time here will be_

_pleasant and your memories will_

_last forever."_

_Editor: Roger Widmark_

_*_

_"It's being invaded by the Otherworld. By a world of someone's _

_nightmarish delusions come to life."_


	2. Part One

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part One**

"Miss. Da Silva, if you can hear me, please come out! We have no intention of hurting you!"

The voice carried behind a megaphone carried richly down the empty, filthy streets of Silent Hill. This is not the Silent Hill that those who are "taken" by it were familiar with. While they were, in fact, silent, they were also empty with no signs of life from anyone or anything. The buildings were covered in a rusty, blackened tint from the fire that had scorched it so long ago.

The setting sun was beating down on the carrier of the megaphone; officer Thomas Gucci. He had aged somewhat and was amazingly not far from physical prime. He was getting tired and close to giving up on his search of finding the missing Da Silva woman. He took a quick break in his announcement and glanced at his watch; he pressed it to his forehead for a brief moment, shutting his eyes and then pulled down his coat sleeves, concealing peculiar bandages on his palms. There were other squad cars and policemen behind his car, watching and looking around warily at the town. They seem uneasy, conflicted.

"Miss. Da Silva, please do not be afraid! We are here to help!" Thomas continued, calling out to the town, "Please! Come out! You have no reason to hide anymore!"

He sighed and turned back to his vehicle, putting the megaphone down on top of the hood and rubbing the back of his neck of the sweat that had begun to form there. One of the police officers approached him and looked to be eager to leave.

"Thomas, we've been here for almost two weeks now looking for this wife of Chris'," the officer said, "I think it's time to pull the plug."

Thomas looked a little reluctant to carry out the order to depart. Chris had been rather insistent for a long time now. Thomas couldn't really recall just how many times Chris had called to check up on his progress. But every good officer knew when it was time to close the case, no matter how much they didn't want to. Maybe it was time to end it here. They had not come up with anything since the start of the investigation.

Thomas sighed and prepared for the worst. "Alright, call it in."

_Da Silva Home_

_Ohio_

A corded telephone inside the home of Chris Da Silva rang loudly. And on cue, Chris came rushing from around the corner to pick the phone up. He carried it to his ear since he was cradling a television remote in his other hand and a small hand-held radio underneath his arm. His white T-shirt was covered with grease stains. His face was covered with a light stubble, his hair messy and out of shape.

"Hello?" he said. He paused and brightened at the sound of Thomas' voice on the other end. "Yes!"

The anxiousness then began slowly draining away from his face, revealing pain, desperation, and even anger. Obviously, what Thomas was telling him was not entirely what he wanted to hear at the moment. He placed his objects down onto the end table and rubbed his mouth with one hand, shutting his eyes and struggling to keep his calm.

"_I'm sorry, Chris, but we have to assume the worst_." Thomas told him.

Chris shook his head angrily, glaring down at the phone. "No, you don't! Don't give me that crap!" he shouted, "She's still out there somewhere! She - - " He winced as he banged his leg against the corner, trying to turn it. He swallowed a curse and held his sore limb.

"_And how can you be sure, Chris?_" Thomas asked, voice gentle and soothing, "_We've spent over two weeks on this search and we've got nothing to show for it_."

Chris took a moment to let this horrible truth sink in. He looked as if he was trying to be reasonable while struggling not to be angry at the same time. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't let it. He couldn't let it. His wife and child ... they were all alone in that town, possibly hurt and hungry and who knew what else? He couldn't sit by and wait for a miracle.

"I just can't give up on them. I can't," he whispered, leaning his forehead against the pale, white wall, hating the weakness in his own voice, "They're still alive. I know they are."

There was a brief, almost disquieting pause on the other end of the phone. Thomas was contemplating his next words, deciding on the right kind to say to a man in this state of mind. He sighed after a while, his Adam's Apple bobbing.

"_Just try and get some sleep Chris. It's over _... " he said, gently.

There was a hum of an open line to follow and Chris dejectedly hung up the phone, slumping against the wall. After a moment of contemplating on tossing the phone through a window, he paused and began thinking very hard about his next plan of attack. He leaned against the end table and sighed, glancing out to the sound of nature outside. It was supposed to be peaceful, but it merely tormented him even more.

O

Chris was sound asleep in bed that night, his left hand holding onto a photo of his wife and daughter that had slid somewhat between his fingertips due to the restlessness of his sleeping movements. His features were restless even in sleep and the television across from his bed was turned down very low, playing the National Anthem. Suddenly, the images faded into a screen filled with static. Chris shifted somewhat in bed and rolled onto his side.

On the static - filled screen there were suddenly various hyper inserts of empty streets; through concrete, steel, rust, and into a horrible flaming abyss. A distorted collection of voices suddenly filled the air, a woman and child screaming.

Chris suddenly jolted upwards in a cold sweat; his breathing was heavy and loud in the room and he looked around. There was nothing there. He was alone, as he had been for a long time now. The television was playing a black and white show _I Love Lucy _episode and there was nothing wrong with it now. Chris wiped his forehead before dropping his head on the pillow once more with a frustrated sound. He watched the ceiling for a few moments before looking down to the photo of Rose and Sharon Da Silva.

"Rose ... Sharon ... " he whispered, sorrowfully.

Outside the trees were moving slightly with the wind. Then, the wind slowly filled with soft, musical moans a pitiful reflection of Christopher Da Silva's longing and his pain.

O

"GOOD MORNING, CHRIS!"

Chris walked into the bar that morning and sat down on one of the stools. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy from what seemed to be a lack of brushing. He had lost most interest in even his basic hygiene habits since his family had disappeared. At the bar was Neely, late thirties, large and heavy - set with a constant smile on his face. Neely's great grandfather had once owned a bar in Silent Hill, but due to the fire and reputation of the town, he had to move. Neely himself took over the bar a few years ago and had been a great bartender, just like his family members before him.

"Jesus, Chris ... " Neely said, surprised and sympathetic, "You look like hell."

Chris gave him a half sour, half amused look. "Yeah. You try going for days without sleep," he muttered, rubbing his jaw with one hand, "See how you look in a while."

Neely smiled sympathetically and placed an empty glass cup in front of Chris. He began to pour some whiskey for him, understanding that Chris would need something to relax after what he was going through.

"I heard they stopped the search," Neely said, "I'm sorry, Chris."

Chris really couldn't say anything to that - - but his throat tightened - - otherwise he was worried that he would throw up or start crying. After all, it wasn't becoming in public. If you were going to let out your emotions, it was best to do it when no one else was around to see you crumble and take advantage of you. He didn't need any drama like that right now.

The front door of the bar suddenly flew open and a woman in police uniform walked inside, carrying a chubby, heavyset younger man in her arms. She shoved him into a chair and gestured viciously with one finger.

"Stay there and don't you move." she ordered.

Neely laughed and began to wipe down the bar counter, getting into the spirit of what was a common practice with the man. "Hey! Lace!" he called, "What's going on? Eddie give you another chase again?"

The officer known professionally as Lacey Duvall walked up to the bar and shook her head. She was rather thin with some muscle to her, mid-forties, and somewhat attractive looking despite her age. She had a roughness to her voice that made her seem much older than she was. A knife fight had left her throat scarred and her voice box damaged somewhat. But she was still as rough and course as Neely knew her to be.

"My damn squad car has a flat. Damn potholes," Lacey muttered, slapping her palms down onto the counter top, "Eddie gave me quite a chase before I could get back to the station."

Neely smiled and laughed, glancing over at 23 year old Eddie Dombrowski, even Chris couldn't resist the urge to look back either. Eddie was dressed in a t - shirt that was covered in stains, jeans with rips in them, and a black baseball cap turned backwards. He looked like your average gang punk member to Chris and not someone who would be anyone special. He did seem like the type who would look for trouble when there was none.

"HEY! DOMBROWSKI!" Neely hollered, across the bar. Eddie looked over at him. "How fast do you think you were you goin' on your bike this time?"

Eddie made a goofy, muscular gesture, the handcuffs hindering it somewhat and making the gesture all that more silly. "I was doin' 80, man!" he bragged, laughing in his seat.

Lacey scowled at Neely and snapped her fingers at him. "Keep encouraging him and I'll bring you in for fraternizing with the criminal," she said, a somewhat sour joke, "Now can you watch him for me while I phone headquarters?"

"Sure." Neely replied, still giggling somewhat.

Lacey turned to the pay phone in between the men's and women's bathroom doors and then glanced back at Eddie, pointing a finger at him, a warning gesture should he try anything.

"Make a move and I cap you!" she said, almost too comical for it to bee a threat.

Chris shook his head and chuckled, amused. He looked up at Neely skeptically. Obviously, he didn't get the jokes that had gone around about Eddie. "Heh. Is he always a problem?"

Neely smiled and waved one hand. "Nah. Eddie gets into trouble all the time, but it's mostly just harmless stuff." he told him.

Eddie was fidgeting with a small salt shaker on the table with cuffed hands. He dropped it and salt poured everywhere. Eddie looked around both ways before he turned in his chair, pretending like he had done nothing wrong. Chris laughed softly and shook his head.

"He's always running around, rambling on about how he escaped from Silent Hill too," Neely continued, "The kid's got a lot of guts. I wouldn't take any step in that town even if you payed me."

Chris' eyes went wide at this knowledge. He looked back over to Neely now, intrigued. "He's actually been there?" he asked.

Neely nodded, thinking nothing of what he had just said. "Sure. Many times," he replied, "The boy knows the place up and down and likes to brag about it to folks too afraid to go there." He leaned in and whispered his next words now. "Some even say he saw things too."

Chris thought this over for a few moments - - no doubt planning on something he could do with the man's experience - - before he got up and walked over to Eddie, sitting down next to him. He took out a small photo of his wife and daughter.

"So, you've been to Silent Hill, have you?" Chris asked.

Eddie nodded, a little jumpy around Chris. He did not seem like a very brave man at all. He reminded Chris of a junkie who had just gotten lucky or someone who talked a lot of trash but did not back it up. But he was all he had right now so he would have to make due.

"Yeah?" Eddie said.

"I need you to take me there."

Eddie scoffed and jerked from him, wriggling in his cuffs like Chris had just stung him. "No way, man! I ain't never going back there!" he snapped, "I seen some crazy shit! You're - - "

Chris grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him close to his angry, contorted features, holding up his photo of his wife and daughter. Eddie gave a quick yelp of surprise and unease before he glanced down at the two smiling faces in the photo.

"Do you see this?" he whispered angrily, "They are out there in Silent Hill somewhere, and I need your help to show me where they are!" He released Eddie and looked at him desperately, sorrowfully. He spoke more gentle now. "Please ... "

Eddie looked reluctant, a little piteous for the moment. He leaned forward to see if he could spot the cop among the crowd. He did not want to do this, Chris could tell and that made him visibly upset and angry. Lacey was walking up to him before he could say much of anything else.

"Sorry, man, I can't." Eddie said softly.

Chris could only watch in frustration and sadness as Lacey took Eddie away.

O

Chris was on the road again, on his way back home to make another attempt at finding his wife and daughter. His features were grim, frustrated, and determined all at once. The passing trees and small houses seemed to go on forever as he passed down this road. Chris' eyes began to blink rapidly, as if he was trying to stave off sleep. He hadn't had that much to drink, but his eyes felt heavy all of a sudden.

Finally, the road itself seemed to change before his eyes. The concrete was replaced with steaming rust and metal; the clouds were darkening and the trees were rotting away into bare bony, dried wood. There was nothing but the Darkness of the Otherworld before Chris; a darkness that he wasn't entirely familiar with in his time.

His eyes went wide and he blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating from the alcohol or just daydreaming where he shouldn't.

"What ... ?" he gasped.

Finally the illusion stopped and the road became normal once again. Chris stared ahead in shock, blinking a little to rid himself of any sleepiness he might have catch up to him during his trip back home.

"Chris ... you're losing it ... " he said, softly, to himself.

O

On the way home, Chris had stopped at a local grocery store to pick up some necessities for his house. Once he returned home, he collected his mail from the mailbox and tossed it casually onto the countertop, not really eager to sort it out just yet. Most of them were probably bills anyway and he didn't feel like going through them again. He started to put some of the things away and listening to his phone messages at the same time.

_"Mr. Da Silva, this is Blockbuster calling. I want to remind you that the following DVD's are late as of now. Mona Lisa Smile, House of the Dead 3, and Valkyrie."_

Beep.

_"Chris, it's Dr. Kauffman. I've, uh, been really disappointed that you missed two sessions today this week. I thought we were making pretty good progress lately. But...I'm sure if you come into my office, we can talk about it sometime. I know this hasn't been easy for you. Please, give me a call back soon."_

Chris heaved a heavy sigh, realizing what he had been trying to deal with on his own and its severity to others. But he had to do this, he had to figure out how to find Rose and Sharon in that town. And having someone tell him to move on was not entirely going to help him. He was determined and he was going to do this with or without help if he had to.

He picked up his stack of mail and began to leaf through each letter, deciding on what was worthless and what was otherwise worth keeping on hand. With a sigh, he tossed the entire stack into the trash. Just as he started to take a drink of water from his glass, something caught his eye at the mail that he had tossed into the garbage. Furrowing his brow, he noticed a white letter atop the pile marked with a single name:

ROSE

Chris put his glass down and reached into the trash, taking out the envelope and studying it for a few moments before he tore the side open and removed a neatly folded letter. Something metallic hit the floor and Chris jerked his head down to see what had fallen. He bent down and picked up a small metal key. It was cold and charcoal black. It looked to be a really old key.

Chris turned attention to the letter in hand and opened it.

_WE'RE STILL HERE, CHRIS_.

Chris dropped the letter with a sharp gasp, stunned. He stared at the paper for a brief moment before slowly taking it close to his chest. His soft whisper filled the quiet house.

"Rose ... "


	3. Part Two

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part Two**

Eddie was lying on his cold metal bed behind the bars, casually tossing a small paper ball up and down. There wasn't much to do in the prison cells, but he was entitled to having something in the cell with him, even if it was just plain, ordinary paper. Suddenly, a police officer banged on the bars and Eddie jolted roughly with a yelp, smacking his head on the top bunk. He glared at the somewhat amused officer and rubbed his head.

"What the hell, man?" he cried, indignantly.

"Someone's here for you, Eddie," the officer told him, "Paid your bail. You're outta here."

Eddie looked startled by this knowledge. He slowly got up as the officer unlocked the door to his cell. Whoever had bailed him out couldn't have been anyone he was aware of. Not even his own family would do something like that for him. They were just some people who could have pegged their son for a mere accident and nothing more.

"Who bailed me out anyway?" Eddie asked, as the officer ushered him out of the cell with a slightly rough push. He noticed Chris standing there now and he sighed impatiently, knowing it was too good to be true. "Not you again! Look, you seriously need to back off!"

Chris nodded to the officer, indicating that he was fine alone with him. As soon as the man left, Chris turned all attention to Eddie now, smiling brightly despite the precarious situation and his dark mood.

"So, do I get a thank you?" he managed to joke.

Eddie scowled at him and shrugged his shoulders, shifting onto his feet. "Why'd you pay my bail, man?" he demanded, "I don't even know you! Why are you so hung up on this?"

Chris nodded and took out the letter that he had gotten and held it out to Eddie to open. Eddie reluctantly took it. "I got this letter!" he said, "It's from my wife. She must have sent it to me somehow from Silent Hill. That proves that she's still alive."

Eddie opened the letter and frowned down at it while Chris continued.

"She's still alive," Chris told him, "She is! I know it because that's her handwriting!"

Eddie turned back to him and looked a little confused. "There's nothing on here."

Chris scowled angrily. "What the hell do you mean, 'there's nothing on here'?" he snapped, snatching the letter from him, "There's big bold words right - - " He cut himself off as soon as he looked down and he uttered a sharp gasp. Eddie was right. There were no letters there. Nothing. Just plain white paper. "That's ... that's not right." He turned the paper rapidly in his hands for study and began to get a little frantic by the fact that there was nothing. "There were words here! I know it! I wasn't imagining anything!"

Eddie stared at him sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry ... " he said, gently, "But maybe you should just forget about her. She's probably dead anyway."

Chris snarled at him so suddenly and grabbed him by his t - shirt, slamming him roughly against the bars with a loud clanging sound. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me again!" he nearly shouted, his eyes practically burning with fury, "Don't you ever say that!"

Eddie grinned at him nervously and winced against the cold metal of the bars. "Sorry, man. What do you want me to say?" he stammered.

Chris realized his mistake, features softening somewhat and he released Eddie, even straightening his shirt a little bit. He had gotten a little out of line and he had not intended that at all. "I'm sorry," he said, softly, "I - I didn't mean to - - "

Suddenly, the entire hall began to billow with cold air, ruffling the clothes of the two men. Eddie glanced down the halls of the prison and his eyes grew wide a little. He looked grim, but a smile touched his features; a frightened one.

"The town's calling for you ... " he told Chris, "It wants you to go to it."

Chris frowned skeptically at him from the corners of his eyes. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Eddie looked horrified and sorrowful all at once, like he was terribly frightened of something that he wasn't telling Chris. Something that only he could see and hear. Something very scary.

"Because it's calling for me too."

O

Chris willingly took Eddie to pick up his motorcycle at the impound lot. While he was waiting for him, Chris absently paged through several magazines in the shop, pacing back and forth in front of the main desk. The man behind the counter watched him skeptically, a little curious about Chris and thinking warily of his movements. Chris just simply looked in his direction and gave a small, polite smile and an indicating nod.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Eddie came from the back door, heaving a sigh. "That was not fun persuading that guy to give me back my bike after I had to come here four times this month," he said, "But it's all ready to go."

Chris nodded and the two walked outside where Eddie's bike was parked beside Chris' BMW. "I brought some things for the trip," Chris told him, gesturing to the back of his car, "Just a little bit, but we shouldn't need too much."

Eddie shook his head gravely and uttered a sarcastic chuckle. "Heh, that's what you think."

Chris frowned at him and turned to face him. The act was getting a little irritating now. "Alright, what is so terrible about Silent Hill, anyway?" he asked, "You act like you're afraid of it. I've been there before. It's just an old, empty town with nothing in it."

Eddie climbed onto his bike and casually fingered with the handle bars. "It's not just an ordinary town, Chris," he said, "It's something else. It gets into your head and makes you see things you don't wanna see. Stuff that's inside your head, way deep inside. The kind of stuff you want to stay inside your head because it's really bad."

Chris made an amused sound in his throat, but returned focus onto his original goal: Getting his family back. He watched Eddie check his bike and began to wonder if perhaps ... Eddie was right. But he shook his head to that. Whatever Eddie had been frightened of, it was probably just all in his imagination. After all, things like that weren't real.

Right?

O

Thomas walked into the police station shortly after Chris and Eddie had left. He rubbed his bandaged palms and kept them easily concealed in his long trench coat. Finally, he turned his attention to Lacey with a smile. She was standing behind her desk, working on paperwork and he loomed over her with a small laugh to follow, slapping his hands down onto the desk.

"So, is Dombrowski making any noise today?" he asked.

Lacey raised an amused brow up at him, shaking her head. "Not today, Thomas," she told him, "Someone bailed him out."

Thomas' expression fell, surprised. That was news to him. He had never heard of anyone willing to do that for the trouble - making Dombrowski kid. "Really?" he said, "And who was that? I never knew that Eddie had any friends."

Lacey rose and struggled with her pen, shaking it to gather ink at the end. "Chris Da Silva," she answered, "I saw him at Neely's bar the other day. He was talking to Eddie before I brought him in. I don't know what he wanted with Dombrowksi, but he seemed real eager to pay his bail for someone who didn't know him whatsoever."

Thomas' eyes grew wide for a moment, realizing the intentions that Chris had had for Eddie. That man did not know when to give up! He heaved an impatient groan and turned to leave.

"Dammit, Chris!" he snapped.

Lacey watched him go and cupped her mouth. "Thomas! Should I call for backup?"

"No!" Thomas shouted back to her, disappearing out of the front door. He hurried into his brown Sedan and started his engine, grumbling lowly in his words. He couldn't believe what Chris was doing. Well, he was going to put a stop to this once and for all. He winced somewhat and gave his palms a small rub before he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street.

O

"Madam Claudia!"

Thimas stood inside a fortune - teller's shop, calling out for the owner. He was gazing at several decorations and parlor objects that filled the shop; cards, charms, totems and books. It was an uncomfortable thing for him to be in a place like this, but nonetheless, he had good connections with the owner, "Madam Claudia Wolf". And she seemed to know more than she let on. He needed anything that would help him and if anyone could help, it was Claudia.

"You shouldn't yell so loud, Mr. Gucci," came a soft, calm voice from behind a beaded curtain, "You might wake the dead."

From behind the curtain came Claudia Wolf, a frighteningly pale young woman in a black dress and shoal. She had lengthy blonde hair tied in a small ponytail and a she was wearing a strange necklace with the Halo of the Sun carved into a metal circle. It was a strange occult symbol that Thomas knew nothing about and cared to know about.

"Madam Claudia, I need your help again." Thomas said, cautiously.

Claudia smiled at him with a closed-mouth chuckle, almost as if she already knew that. "Thomas, we are good friends," she told him, collecting some tarot cards from the glass cabinet and laying them out before her. "Call me Claudia."

"Well, look, you know the missing Da Silva case I was working on several weeks ago?" Thomas reminded her, absently fingering with a small candle skull in the corner of the counter, "Chris is getting in way over his head with this whole thing. He's gone to Silent Hill with Eddie Dombrowksi. I'm really worried he's going to get himself killed out there."

Claudia paused briefly in laying out her cards. She sounded troubled with her next words. "Dombrowski?"

"Yes. The kid who's always getting in trouble," Thomas continued, "He's gone with Chris to find his wife and daughter." He inhaled sharply and spoke his next words reluctantly, almost as if it were blasphemy itself coming from his very lips. "Do you see anything good come out of this?"

Thomas and Claudia had a history together. She had helped him solve several missing persons cases in his earlier years; a favor considering what he had done with her abusive father. Claudia had always been grateful for that and even now, she would help him when he needed it. Although Thomas was always a little skeptical of her methods, they had always worked somehow.

Claudia furrowed her brow into a very concerned frown, considering something for a moment before it fell away into a smile.

"Let us see ... " she said, softly, seemingly ignoring the question.

Thomas rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He needed answers now. "Claudia, how can I get to them?" he demanded, slapping his hands onto the glass table. "I need you to tell me everything that you know about this place!" He added then, in a quiet tone. "I know you came from Silent Hill. You must know something about this!"

Claudia flicked her eyes up at him. They were dark blue pools that seemed to go on forever. "Yes." She inhaled deeply. "The Doors of Silent Hill are only opened by those who seek them; by those who cannot find truth to their own figmented truth. Those with darkness lurking inside of them."

Thomas furrowed his brow, astounded. "Darkness?" he murmured. A light smile touched his lips and he seemed eager to defend Chris on that part, "Look, Chris isn't a bad man, he's just ... a little lost without his family. He can't be - - "

"Darkness can mean many things, Mr. Gucci," Claudia interrupted, focused on her cards as she spoke, "They do not necessarily pertain to evil. Perhaps Mr. Da Silva is trying to seek out a lie. Maybe he is plagued by his own self - denial. Whatever darkness you have inside of you, Silent Hill will welcome you with open arms, to guide you to the light of Truth once more."

Thomas thought about that for the longest time. He wasn't sure if he believed any of that at all.

"It sounds a lot like a bunch of self - righteous crap to me," he said, annoyed, "How does a town guide anyone to the truth?"

Claudia smiled at him. "You should visit Silent Hill, Mr. Gucci," she told him, "Perhaps you require some truth shined down upon yourself as well." She indicated the bandages on his palms and chuckled when he abruptly hid them from view.

"Whatever," Thomas murmured, eager to leave, "Look, I have to stop Chris. He doesn't know what kind of trouble he's getting into."

He turned to go and Claudia held out a hand. "Wait!" she said. He turned to look at her and she gestured to the tarot cards before her with a broad sweep of her hand. "Would you like to know your future?"

Thomas smiled politely and shook his head as she started to turn a card over. "No thanks!" he said, "I really need to go!" And with that, he was out of the store before she could protest any more.

Claudia watched his car fade away into the distance and she glanced down at the card she had overturned. "Such a shame, Mr. Gucci." she murmured, to herself, "Such a shame."

The card that she had overturned was the Death Tarot Card.

O

It was dark by the time Chris and Eddie arrived in Brahms. They took a pit stop at a local gas station where Eddie had to make a quick bathroom break. Chris was waiting for him in the car, staring down at the letters on the paper. Why had they suddenly disappeared when Eddie had looked at them? Why were they showing up again? It made no sense. Maybe he had imagined it ...

Chris grunted and folded up the paper as soon as he spotted the gas station attendant rushing up to him with something in her hand. He rolled down his window and looked at her curiously.

"Sir!" she panted, "You forgot your credit card!"

Chris gave a sheepish smile and took it. He really had been in a hurry to get to Silent Hill that he nearly forgot. "Ah, thank you," he said, "That could have been bad."

The gas station attendant smiled and nodded. She seemed to understand his reason for forgetting his card and looked like a very kind woman. "You seemed kind of in a hurry," she replied, "Is everything okay?"

Chris nodded with an assuring smile. "Yeah!" he answered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright, well, good luck," the gas station attendant told him.

Chris gave her a polite nod, and noticed that Eddie was coming out of the store, fixing his pants. His shirt had obviously gotten caught in his zipper and he was cursing angrily to himself. He hurried to Chris' car and held out a bag of what Chris could guess were snack foods.

"I got a few twinkies and sandwiches, you want any?" Eddie asked.

Chris shook his head. "No thanks. I want to get going as soon as possible and ... " He trailed off, now recognizing a pang of hunger in the pit of his stomach. Forgetting to eat was not something that would help him find his wife any faster. Finally, he smiled. "Well, I guess a snack wouldn't hurt."

Eddie chuckled and offered him a rolled up Twinkie. "That's more like it!"

_Meanwhile_

Thomas stepped out of his car, facing the darkened sign of Silent Hill. He had beaten Eddie and Chris there due to the shortcuts that he had taken. After all, he knew the town left and right and the ways to get there in case of any potential chases he might have had to make. He inhaled sharply and decided to wait until Chris arrived before he'd go further. The moon was an ominous white orb against the black sky and the wind was a little chilly against the bare skin of his neck.

The detective slowly began a trek into Silent Hill, carefully slipping his white medical mask over his face. The fumes of the coal fires were still burning as they would for a long time to come. The gases, if inhaled would cause hallucinations to mild illness if exposed to them for some time, even death. He observed the burned buildings and tattered banners that still stood after all of these years.

It was such a shame. Silent Hill had been known as a wonderful town filled with peaceful folk. But after that incident, that one terrible incident with that poor little girl, it was just a memory. A bad memory. Thomas had been haunted by it ever since that day. He had nightmares that sometimes made him wake in the middle of the night, sick and weak, but took it less to heart because that was all they were. Nightmares.

The empty streets seemed endless, the cracks in the concrete looked more like ominous jaws in the moonlit sky. Thomas felt a small shudder rush through him, but he just absently continued on his way, reminiscing over all that he had dealt with in this town as a young patrolman.

What made Silent Hill bring people here? What was it that Claudia knew that she was not telling him? Silent Hill seemed to be nothing more than just a empty town full of horrid memories. It wasn't evil, wasn't possessed by spirits. Thomas saw no real threat to it that couldn't be avoided. So why did people intentionally come here? What called them to this town?

A soft whispering sound stopped him in his tracks. He glanced around the silent streets, eyes observing every intricate detail and every motion in the dark that could have fooled his eyes. The night, the wind, and the loneliness would easily play tricks on anyone, even the most rational of people. Thomas started to continue, but the sound came again, this time, closer than before.

"Hello?" Thomas called.

For a brief moment, he thought it was the Da Silva woman trying to call for help. That stirred him from his spot and he rushed deeper into the town, toward the whispering cry.

"Hang on!" he shouted, "I'm coming!"

But the sound continued and it seemed that the more he ran, the further away it would get. After he felt like he had been running for hours, he stopped and panted, leaning against one of the brick buildings to catch his breath. He couldn't reach the source of the voice no matter how fast he ran. Maybe it wasn't a voice and just the wind playing games with him.

Thomas decided that it might have been better for him to stay with his car. He felt an odd chill all of a sudden as he turned to go.

"Thomas ... "

The voice caused him to freeze in his steps. Okay, he definitely did not imagine that. He glanced back over his shoulder, but saw nothing. He knew that someone had called his name.

Suddenly, a sharp pain lanced through his palms and he instantly felt wet warmth trickle down them. Glancing down, Thomas noticed that his bandages were stained with fresh blood. He grunted weakly and removed a fresh roll of bandage from his coat pocket, determined to change them. As he started to work, the voices began to get louder.

Thomas stopped what he was doing and glanced around the darkened streets. The whispers grew louder, closer. His eyes wandered frantically about, trying to seek out the sound.

Finally, the whisper was getting so loud, it began to sound like it was coming from all directions. Thomas frantically searched for the source, but there was nothing. The sound was droning louder and louder, circling him and slithering into his head.

Behind him, something was hurrying toward his vicinity. Just as Thomas turned, his eyes grew wide and he let out a sharp gasp.


	4. Part Three

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part Three**

James and Eddie pulled up in front of Silent Hill's large, green welcome sign. It was eerie, despite the friendly message printed onto it. Chris noticed Thomas' car parked there and he frowned, sensing that there just might be trouble here between himself, Eddie, and the detective he knew could only be officer Gucci. Eddie noticed it as well and gave Chris a wary look.

"Uh - oh, the feds are onto us ... " he said, softly.

Chris shook his head and looked at him calmly. They would just avoid him for now, it was all that they could do. "Eddie, relax," he assured him, "All we have to do is keep out of sight for now and just make sure we're not caught. We're going to go in and out." He removed two small white masks and handed one to Eddie. "Here, put this on."

Eddie nodded and took the mask, slipping it onto his face. He followed Chris as he walked into the town.

"Where would be a good place to start looking?" Chris asked.

Eddie pointed down the street. "Well, if I were a kid and wife hiding from a husband, I'd go to the police station first." He noticed Chris' irritated look and shrugged innocently. "What?"

"Let's go." Chris said, annoyed. He was obviously in no mood for any kind of jokes right now, especially ones regarding his marital affairs.

The two men rushed through the streets of Silent Hill, calling out for Rose and Sharon. Eddie wasn't sure who these people were, but he at least owed it to Chris to help him look. After all, Chris had bailed him out of jail, it was the least that he could do for him.

"Rose!" Chris shouted, "Rose!"

They hurried to the police station and quickly ran inside. There were papers scattered about, paint chipping from the old building, windows blackened by the fire and chairs overturned. Chris peered over counter tops and old desks. He looked for any signs of his wife and daughter, but couldn't see any signs of life at all. He glanced at Eddie.

"Maybe we should split up," he suggested, "I'll check the other rooms down the hall. Look around for anything that might lead us to where they are. You find anything, just whistle, alright?"

Eddie nodded. "Sure." He hesitated. "Uh, but you won't be far, right?"

Chris chuckled softly and pointed down the hall. "No. I'll just be down the hall, don't worry."

Eddie nodded cautiously and looked around, as if something was bound to jump out at any second and pounce him. Chris disappeared down the hallway and Eddie grimaced to himself, wiping the bangs from his forehead.

"This is nuts ... " he muttered.

While he searched the front of the police station, Chris was checking various doors to see if any were unlocked. Most of them were latched up, but he found an unlocked room and stepped inside, the wood groaning beneath his feet.

"Rose?" he called.

The room was empty save for various tables and chairs that had been overturned. Chris took another step forward, and the wood beneath his feet cracked, giving way to his weight. Chris gave a sharp yell and he fell through the floor into pitch darkness. The sound reached Eddie and he hurried to the room, looking around for Chris.

"Shit! Chris!" he shouted. He noticed the hole in the floor and gasped in horror, running over and peering down into the darkness, looking for the man. "Chris! Can you hear me? Hey, Chris!"

Below, Chris had fallen into what looked to be a basement. He was lying flat on his stomach, eyes closed and forehead bleeding somewhat. The phone in his coat pocket had fallen out and lay in front of him. It flickered slightly, filling with bizarre static. The sounds of Eddie's cries dimmed into nothing but a warbling blur as a loud air alarm filled the air, echoing richly throughout Silent Hill.

"CHRIS!" Eddie shouted.

O

It felt warm.

Chris grunted weakly and his eyes slowly opened, everything coming into focus. It was dark around him, the sounds of metal grinding against metal echoing through his ears and the taste of hot liquid filling his mouth. Chris looked around in shock and confusion. Where had he fallen? It didn't look like part of the building he had ever seen.

"What ... ?" he gasped. He glanced up to find the hole that he had fallen through and saw nothing but pitch blackness. He cupped his mouth and called up to it as loudly as he could. "Eddie!"

The world around him no longer looked like a basement. The walls were covered in a thin, pulsating red haze, the floor cold steel and the air hot and unbearable to taste. Chris struggled to his feet, disoriented and his head heavy with pain. He quickly gathered his phone and looked around, horrified and confused. Determination to keep going fueled his courage and he moved forward through the strange metallic hell.

"Rose!" he called, "Rose!" A soft hissing sound and he froze, casting a glance down a darkened tunnel at his side. "Rose?" Chris could barely make out low steps, heavy as if someone was dragging their feet. Chris tensed a little where he stood and strange static sounds filled the air. He frowned and reached into his coat, removing his phone and staring down at it in confusion. "What's wrong with this thing?"

Something drew closer and closer to him, footsteps shuffling. Chris backed up several steps and his eyes grew wide in horror. A hulking form moved toward him, hunched over on two legs that ended in frightening, deformed claws. It seemed to be a relatively featureless, bipedal creature, resembling a tadpole covered in bluish, pale skin that had split open and flared with bits of red that glowed like a charcoal fire. There was a single glowing hole inside of its head and it dilated once it locked sight of Chris.

The creature began to lumber forward, letting out strange, child - like chirps. Chris backed up several paces from it, wondering if what he was seeing was real or not. Much to his shock, more of them began to appear from the darkness, chattering wildly and swinging their strange heads. Suddenly, the creatures surged after him. Chris did the one thing that seemed right about now.

He ran.

That spurred the creatures on further and they let out infantile screams for their prey. Chris ran as fast as he could, muscles spasming in ache and pain. But self-preservation and the need to stay alive to find his family forced him forward. The childish squealing from the creatures drew closer and he felt a sharp rip at his ankle, followed by a searing pain through his entire right leg.

Somehow, one of the creatures had slashed him with its leg and tumbled to the ground, tripping several more in their path. It was obviously a move to try and slow him down and it was beginning to work. Chris was getting tired and knew that he could not run forever even though it seemed that this metallic hell went on forever. He suddenly tripped and fell, flat on his face and immediately felt the weight of the creatures on him.

They couldn't have been real, but he could feel their weight, their icy cold bodies, the sharp, jagged feel of their talons against his back and legs. He thrashed and swung onto his back, struggling to kick the creatures from his body. But it seemed that the more he struggled, the harder they slashed and kicked as well; it was too much.

"Get off!" he shouted, "Get off!"

But they refused to scatter, no matter how many times his fists connected with clammy flesh and fragile bone. Chris screamed out and struggled for all of his worth and his life. Suddenly, the creatures began to climb off of him, soft whimpering sounds escaping their frightening throats. Chris sat up in surprise, watching as they rushed off into the darkness as quickly as they had chased him.

Chris grunted in relief and leaned back, exhausted beyond comprehension. He had to figure out how to get out of this and how he got into it to begin with. Was this some kind of underground mine shaft? But the strange sound of metal scraping against metal stirred him from his spot. He looked up and slowly turned, just as a heavy metallic blade swung and - -

O

Chris jolted upwards with a sharp shout of terror. "NOO!"

The attack never came. Looking around, Chris noticed that there was no longer a rusted, metal world before him, but instead, a public bathroom. He was lying in a pile of papers and dirt and whatever would have killed him was gone now. This was weird. This wasn't normal at all. Chris shouldn't have seen any of this, but he had. It was real. He grimaced and glanced down at the tear in his left pant leg. The pain hadn't been obvious until he actually moved. It hurt a little, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Dammit ... " he cursed, looking around and noticing that Eddie was missing.

Chris stepped out of the bathroom and checked his surroundings. Wherever he was, it was probably further from his partner. He would have to continue this trip alone should he not cross paths with Eddie. That was not good. Someone was messing with his head and he was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all. Chris had a strange feeling that whoever was doing this to him had done this to Rose before.

"Rose, I'll find you," he vowed, silently, observing the lakeside nearest the bathroom stalls, "I promise."

O

On his journey back into town, Chris walked through a graveyard where he noticed a shape dart through the fences. He frowned and had to guess that this might have been Rose. He gasped and reached out with one hand.

"Hey!" he called, giving chase, "Wait!"

With a wince, he hurried toward the fleeing shape, praying that somehow, it was Rose and they could leave together in peace. He ran and ran, stumbling across several papers until he rounded a corner, where a woman was standing, her back to him. Chris panted heavily to catch his breath and put a single hand on the woman's shoulder, thinking that it was Rose.

"Rose, why are you running from me - - "

"HEY!" The woman spun around and Chris received the shock of his life.

It wasn't Rose, that much was certain. But Chris was shocked that this woman looked so much like his wife. She was dressed a little like a woman looking for trouble on the night streets; she wore fishnet stockings beneath high - heeled red boots, a velvet red skirt and sensually designed denim jacket. Her makeup was stunning and her eyes a bright blue. Her face ... Chris couldn't have ever guessed in his life that this wasn't Rose with lengthy, tied hair.

"Dear God ... " he gasped.

The woman flashed a pearly white smile. "You look lost!" she said, in a smooth, somewhat sexy voice, "Maybe I can help you!"

Chris scowled. He was under the impression that there were no more people living here from the start. Well, that was what he had been told, anyway. "How can others be living here?" he asked, "I thought this town had been closed down."

The woman grinned at him, as if he had asked her a silly question. "Huh?" she said, "I've been living here my whole life. This town was never shut down! Who told you that anyway?" She leaned forward, flashing her breasts before Chris in a very suggestive manner. She seemed to be looking for trouble, but not entirely in the same category as Eddie.

Chris tore his gaze from the woman and reached into his back pocket to take out a photo of Rose and Sharon. He held it out to the woman and his frown intensified when she giggled somewhat. Whatever was funny, he didn't catch and he was getting a little irritated already with her.

"I'm looking for this woman and this girl," he told her, "I was wondering if maybe you have seen them at all."

The woman studied the photo for a few moments, turning it in her hands for study. Chris watched her skeptically and scoffed, rolling his eyes. This woman was certainly not paddling with both oars in the water, he could already tell.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. "Look, have you seen them or not?"

The woman shook her head sadly and handed Chris the photograph. "No, I'm sorry," she told him, "I haven't seen anyone around here like that." She smiled and grinned. "But that woman looks a lot like me. Are you sure it wasn't _me_ you were looking for?"

Chris scowled angrily and brushed her aside, drawing a small yelp from her. He sounded a little frustrated and irritated by the crude assumption. "I have to hurry. Sorry to have bothered you."

The woman gasped and hurried to follow alongside of him. "N - No, no!" she told him, "Not at all! I'm sorry. I was just kidding with you." She watched him stop and stare at her in a little bit of a dour manner. "I was actually kinda bored today. Business has been kinda slow lately. Maybe I can help!"

Chris sighed, but decided that it might have been a good idea. The more of those who searched around town, the more ground they could cover and the greater the chance they had at finding Rose.

"Okay." he said, "You can come with me." The woman let out a silly squeal of excitement and Chris glanced at her skeptically. "Well, I guess we should get better acquainted. I am Christopher Da Silva. My wife's name is Rose and my daughter's name is Sharon." He hesitated, cringing inwardly as if he had eaten something foul and was trying to cover it up. "What about you?"

The woman folded her hands neatly behind her back and smiled. "I'm Rosalie! But my friends call me Ally because I like to do more of my business in the alley, if you catch my drift!" She watched Chris tense visibly and laughed. "Yeah, my dad ditched my family when I was 3, so my mom taught me all the ways of the ... well ... job if you know what I mean."

Chris gritted his teeth behind closed lips. "Yeah. I get it." He paused and frowned at her. "Wait, your name's Rosalie?"

She grinned. "Yup!"

Chris stared at her for a few moments more, disbelief etched on his features. He shook his head. The clothes, the face and now the name? What the hell was going on here?


	5. Part Four

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part Four**

Rosalie continued talking with Chris as they walked through the streets of Silent Hill, toward the Town Hall. She was happily discussing her life and what she did for a living, much to the protests of Chris. He wasn't interested in anything she had to say, and felt as if she would only slow him down. He didn't need that right now; all he needed was help.

"Rosalie, I need to find my wife, okay?" he told her, speaking as politely as he could, despite the sour tone to his voice, "I don't have time for this right now. I was with someone else too and I think we must have gotten split up when I knocked myself out back at the station."

Rosalie nodded, holding out two hands, indicating to him that she only meant best and by no means was she trying to be a pest. "I know!" she said, "I know. Don't worry. I was just trying to lighten the mood, y'know. You seem real down about everything." She watched him stop dead in his tracks and raised a brow, confused. "What's wrong?"

Chris noticed long crimson streaks that looked suspiciously like blood. And it seemed as if a body had been drug across the ground into the Hall. Rosalie noticed it now and she gave a sharp squeal of terror, a hand going to her mouth.

"What the hell?" she cried.

Chris turned to her. "Rosalie, are there other people here?" he asked.

She nodded, still locking her gaze to the bloody streaks. "Y - Yeah, but they - - " She watched him hurry toward the doors of the Town Hall and quickly followed him into the building. "Wait!"

Chris noticed that the bleeding trail continued down the dark, dirty hallway into a room with the door cracked slightly ajar. Rosalie gulped and hid behind Chris with unease. He gave her an odd look and slowly approached the door. Once he opened it, he stepped inside, noticing that the bleeding trail ended at a large red chair turned around behind a desk.

"Hello?" Chris said, cautiously, "Are you hurt?"

No reply.

Chris slowly wandered to the chair and spun it around, giving a sharp gasp once he saw what was there. It was a dead body of what looked to be a man in ratty clothing. His face was drenched him blood and it looked like someone had shot him multiple times in the chest. He glanced over at Rosalie who was gnawing her lower lip in unease.

"Is he dead?" she stammered.

Chris was worried now. Someone had killed this man which meant that there was a killer out there that he had to worry about. Now he had time to panic. Rose and Sharon could definitely be in danger now. He was losing precious time and had to hurry.

"We have to go!" Chris said.

Rosalie nodded in complete understanding, following Chris out of the room. As soon as they stepped out, a strange sound of static filled the air. Chris and Rosalie glanced at each other, confused. Chris instantly recognized the sound coming from his cell phone and his eyes grew wide. Just like before. Only he was certain that he was not dreaming this time.

Around the corner, a strange slurping sound filled the air, like the sound of someone drinking out of a straw. Something shuddering stepped up from around the corner, crouched down onto all fours. It was large, resembling a human male with a long, tube - like snout, much like an anteater, and club-like front limbs. Chris and Rosalie backed up from it, watching as it slurped up the blood with its snout, small tongue darting in and out.

"It's the only way out!" Chris whispered, as not to startle the creature.

Rosalie shook her head and kept her gaze locked onto the thing. "I think there might be a back door!" she whispered back.

The strange creature looked up at them, eyeless head spasming about between gurgles and hissing sounds. Soon, several more began to join this single creature, crawling out from cracks in the walls, behind overturned end tables, and chairs. They watched the humans standing there, uttering curious chirps and gurgles in between hisses.

"Oh God...!" Rosalie squeaked.

Chris looked at her sternly. "Back away slowly..." he whispered, "Slowly..."

Rosalie nodded and the two slowly backed away several steps toward the corner as the creatures began to advance just as slow, almost curious and eager by the game the humans seemed to play. Their slurping sounds were disgusting, wet and sticky as their advances began to quicken, determination to eat overriding the desire to play.

Rosalie suddenly turned and ran with a loud cry, unable to stay there any longer. That spurred the monsters from their place and they surged forward. Chris cursed angrily and turned, running down the halls behind Rosalie. He nearly tripped over a floor rug, but regained his footing and he followed Rosalie into another room. He followed her inside and shut the door behind him.

The creatures slammed against the wooden door, clawing wildly at it to get to the humans behind it. Chris gave Rosalie an angry look.

"We're trapped!" he shouted, "I thought you knew where you were going!"

Rosalie shook her head desperately and bit one nail. "I'm sorry!" she insisted, "I thought so too! I just got so scared!"

Chris looked around for something to block the door with, ignoring her sounds of protest. He took a chair and quickly pinned it against the door. The rattling grew much louder now and the strange sounds grew frantic. The wood was going to give way at this rate and they would be dead.

Rosalie gestured to a small window nearest the rear wall. "Chris! Look!"

He saw it too and nodded. "Right! Hurry!" He helped her onto a chair and she quickly struggled to pry the window open. With a deafening squeak, the window budged and Rosalie quickly climbed out, landing hard on the ground. Chris climbed into the window and glanced back at the sound of wood splintering. He hurried out into the brown, dead grass and followed Rosalie as they rushed out into the foggy streets.

O

Chris and Rosalie took a break by Nathan's Drugs after running for what seemed like hours to them both, panting heavily and glancing back to see if the creatures were pursuing them. There was no signs of them anywhere. They were safe for now.

"That sure was close, huh?" Rosalie gasped, through heavy breaths, "They almost got us!"

Chris nodded once. "Yeah ... " he murmured, a strange look of confusion and suspicion on his features. Something was ... odd about this whole thing. It could have been just a joke set up to deceive him. A joke. That's all it was. Whoever had killed that man was out there somewhere and was playing games with them. It was one thing, but Chris despised having games played when it regarded his family.

Rosalie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Chris stared at her like she was insane. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I should call my mama and tell her what's been going on!" Rosalie told him, desperately, "I got her a cell phone a while back and - - "

Chris suddenly smiled, an idea crossing his mind. "Cell phone!" he gasped, reaching into his coat and removing his cell phone from his pocket. Rosalie watched him curiously as he started going through his list of contacts that he had programmed into the phone. He smiled and shook his head. "I can't even believe that I didn't think to do this sooner!"

Rosalie cocked her head. "You mean, call her?"

"Hold on." Chris said, holding up one finger.

He listened to the sound of ringing before he cocked his head and looked out toward the street. In the distance, he noticed a blue flash and walked toward it. The ringing was getting louder. Chris stopped and bent down, picking up a scratched cell phone from between a crack in the street. It had a string dangling from it and Chris' heart sank at the sight of it, a feeling of cold filled his veins and lodged a hot lump in the back of his throat.

"Rose ... " he whispered, his voice trembling.

Rosalie watched him and sighed with pity. "I'm sorry, Chris," she said, gently, "I mean ... you might just may have to face facts. She might be dead already. That guy could have gotten her."

Chris' eyes snapped wide and he rose, spinning around and grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her almost roughly. "How could you even_ think_ of something like that?" he demanded, furiously, "She's alive! I know she out there somewhere!"

Rosalie cringed slightly, cautiously parting her full lips before she frowned now. "Why are you blaming me, anyway?" she demanded, "I'm just trying to help you face the truth!"

Chris gave her another angry glare, releasing his grip from her. "What truth?" he shouted, "That my wife's dead and all of this is for nothing? I should just go home and pretend to have a normal life again?"

Rosalie flashed a weak smile against his temper. She toyed with her long nails in her hands. "Um ... well ... maybe you can ... " she began. A strange sound interrupted her.

Chris caught the sound as well. He glanced up curiously. "What is that?" he wondered.

Rosalie cocked her head to listen. "Sounds like ... "

The two followed the strange sound to Pete's Bowl - O - Rama where to their ears, it seemed as if someone was inside playing bowling. Chris couldn't believe this. If it was the gunman, he was playing bowling? That was twisted and deranged. But Chris was driven by the need to protect and even avenge his wife should he confront the assailant.

"I'm going in." Chris said.

Rosalie shook her head, fear etched on her face. "Chris, he's got a gun!" she insisted, "He's going to be dangerous!"

Chris nodded and glanced around, discovering a discarded pipe lying against the wall covered in soot and dirt. He picked it up and gave Rosalie a determined, angry glare.

"If this guy somehow hurt my wife or my daughter, I am going to make sure that he regrets the day he was ever born." he told her, in a menacingly low voice.

Rosalie nodded. She followed him into the bowling alley. They slowly crept through the darkened entrance way and peered around the corner to view the lanes and who inhabited them.

Chris' brows rose in surprise. "Eddie?"

O

Eddie glanced back at them in surprise, smiling. "Hey, Chris, you're alive!" he said, laughing. He cradled a brown bowling ball in his hand. "I'm glad too! Hey, wanna join me for a round?"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all that was going on, Eddie was playing bowling?

"Eddie, what are you doing?" he demanded, "There's a gunman out there, not to mention these weird creatures - - "

Eddie noticed Rosalie now and laughed, ignoring Chris now that he noticed an attractive woman. "Wow, your wife's kinda hot, Chris!" he said, "I guess you found her after all!"

Chris had almost forgot about Rosalie standing there and now that Eddie mentioned it, he shook his head quickly and held out one hand, embarrassed. He looked at Rosalie and chuckled awkwardly.

"Eddie, no, this isn't my wife," he told him, "This is Rosalie. I met her after I ... "

Chris trailed off, not sure of how he could explain it to Eddie without sounding like a madman. He decided it was best not to discuss it and get down to the business at hand. Since Eddie had split up with him, maybe he had found something in his trip around town. Chris could only hope that Eddie hadn't met the gunman and found any evidence that his wife was dead.

"Did you find anything, Eddie?" Chris asked.

Eddie reached into his pocket and removed a piece of jewelry. He held it out to Chris. "I found this. It looks like the girl from your picture," he told him, "I held onto it until I could find you."

Chris stared down at the thing and noticed that it was a very familiar locket. Rose's locket. He took it and studied the thing for several moments before he gave Eddie a little more than excited smile. He took an anxious step forward and thrust the locket out in front of him.

"Eddie, where did you find this?" he asked.

Eddie raised the bowling ball in his hand and focused on a set of discarded cans and a few pins held up in a triangular fashion at the end of the lane. He seemed entirely tuned into his game and not the importance of finding Chris' family.

"I found it at the hospital," he replied, rolling the ball down the lane.

Chris cocked his head, the smile dropping from his lips. "What were you doing there?"

Eddie grinned at the sight of his bowling ball taking down his "pins" in a clean strike. After a brief moment of self - glorification, he turned to Chris and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I thought I saw someone go running in there, so when I walked in, I found that locket over by the elevators," he explained, "The elevator looked broken, so I didn't even take a chance. Smelled really bad too, I wouldn't try it."

Chris was smiling, despite himself. This little token gave him a small glimmer of hope that his family was alive and that he had a chance to save them before the gunman got his hands on them. "We have to go!"

Before he could go, however, Rosalie took his hand. "Chris, wait!" she insisted, "You can't just go running out there like a maniac!" She inhaled sharply. "Don't you think we need a plan first?"

Chris nodded to that and turned to Eddie. "Alright, keep looking, Eddie," he told him, "And be careful. There's a gunmen out there."

Eddie halted in the middle of fidgeting with his shoes and gave Chris a rather sheepish smile. There was a glimmer of consciousness for only a brief second before it disappeared. It was strange, but there seemed to have been a brief grimace of guilt.

"Chris, I ... I ... um ... " he tried. Finally, he chuckled and patted Chris on the shoulder. "You be careful out there too."

O

Rosalie and Chris wandered down the streets, toward Brookhaven Hospital. Chris was silent, determination on his face. Rosalie was chewing her fingernails and she gave him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Chris shook his head. "I have to find my wife," he told her, "I can't waste any time."

Rosalie grunted and chewed her nail with a greater ferocity. Behind them, her discarded nail dropped to the ground, bits of blood and flesh stuck to the edges of it. She had literally chewed her entire nail off and concealed it from Chris.

"Maybe you should talk about it." Rosalie offered, a little gruffness to her voice.

Chris sighed, missing the tone. "I just can't stop thinking about the last thing I told Rose," he replied, "We were fighting ... and ... " He exhaled, keeping his emotions down. "I never told her that I loved her."

Rosalie thought about that and then, she smiled. "Well, I'm sure she would have known."

Chris shook his head sadly. "No. She wouldn't have."

Rosalie didn't respond to that. She really had no idea what else to tell him. He was completely determined to find his wife and child, despite everything he had seen so far. It made no sense to her. His family could have been dead, so why was he still pressing forward?

"I know what you want ... "

The two froze at the sight of a woman in haggard clothing lumbering against the curb. She looked over at them with an empty, broken gaze. This was Dahlia Gillespie, a woman who was unknown to the two travelers. She had seen horrid things that had left her a hollow shell of her former, human self. Things regarding her deceased child ...

"Hey, excuse me," Chris said, jogging up to meet her, "Do you know about anything that's been going on around here?"

Dahlia jumped back from him somewhat and then she nodded, looking away. "Yes ... "

Chris smiled, delighted. "Okay!" he said, taking out his photo and holding it out to her, "Do you know anything about these people here?"

Dahlia studied the photo for several tense moments before she shook her head and walked away, seemingly in an angry huff. Chris grunted and gave chase to keep up.

"HEY! Wait!"


	6. Part Five

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part Five**

Dahlia was determined to get away from him, but Chris would not allow it. He had come through this crazy town, seen some strange things and he was not about to let someone who knew something get away from him now. He managed to catch up with her before she could get away.

"Wait!" he snapped, grabbing her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" Dahlia shouted, wrenching from him. "You will bring about the wrath of the Dark One should you meddle ... "

Chris stared at her in surprise for a few minutes before he attempted civility. It was hard to sound peaceful, especially since this old woman was being difficult with him. "Look, I need to know where they are!" he insisted, "If you know anything at all, please! I could really use your help!"

Dahlia looked away at the mention of the Da Silva's and tightened her lips angrily before she spoke. There was a bitterness to her voice, an icy cruelty that went over Chris' head. "She took her from me."

Chris' harshness fell from his features, yet it was still there in his voice. "Who took who?" he demanded.

Dahlia smiled at him now, a mixture of amusement and deep loathing in her eyes. "You are looking for your wife, aren't you?" she said. "I know where she is. Where she hides in this town."

Chris grinned, delighted. He took a few steps forward. "You do?" he gasped.

"Yes."

"S-So, she's alive?"

"That's right."

Chris chuckled, delighted and relieved. "That's wonderful!" he said, taking Dahlia's shoulders in his hands, ignoring her grunts of protest, "Well, where? Where are they? Where are they? Tell me!"

Dahlia was silent for a long time before she spoke, calmly and coldly. "No."

Chris released her and scowled angrily, shocked and enraged that she would not help him find his family. He didn't understand what sort of problem she had, but then again, he didn't care. It wasn't his problem to deal with right now and it wasn't his concern what sort of vendetta she had against his wife because to him, it sounded ridiculous. "WHY?" he demanded, "Why won't you tell me where they are?"

Dahlia leered at him from beneath her dirty grey locks, a fiery, vengeful look. "Because ... she is not your child. She never was yours," she said, coldly, "That woman stole her from me. She deserves to perish at the hands of the Executioner."

Chris could believe that for a second. he shook his head, a haunted look crossing his features for a few brief moments before he spoke again, trying to turn the conversation to his favor and persuade this seemingly insane woman that his wife was a good person with only good intentions. "No," he protested, "No ... Rose would never - - "

"She has!" Dahlia told him, "She has taken my child from me. So I will not help you." She turned to go and Chris seized her arm tightly. Dahlia froze there for a moment before she looked back at him, a broken, half-smile touching her lips. "You have nothing to threaten me with ... nothing at all." She gave Rosalie a strange smile before she walked away into the fog, seemingly disappearing entirely.

O

Rosalie was sitting on a bench, her eyes filled with a distant, strange pain. Chris was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. He was getting frantic, angry and upset all at once and he knew that he would have to calm himself. It would do his family no good if he simply fell apart. That strange woman would not help him, Eddie was probably long dead by now, as hard as that sounded. That gunman could have still been anywhere in the town. It was getting to be a great overbearing on his nerves.

"So where else could they be?" Chris wondered, "We could check the school ... maybe the church ... "

Rosalie looked back at him. her eyes seemed heavier and her makeup was beginning to run a little from evidence of tears that she had attempted to keep from him. She gave Chris a weak smile and her nails wrapped around the bench armrest in a peculiar manner that reflected her thinking. She was just sitting there, gazing out into nothing as she spoke.

"We could check out the church," she told him, "After all...she could be hiding there."

Chris nodded. That made sense. A church was often a safe haven for people on the run. That would be an excellent place to continue his search. "Right ... right, the church."

Rosalie stood up and shook her head. "But why bother?" she said, "That gunman is out there. He's probably found them and shot them both. That or those monsters might have gotten to them!"

Chris shook his head, anger on his face. He didn't even bother to argue with her anymore. She was becoming more trouble than he wanted anyway. "I'm taking my chances."

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie insisted, taking his arm and keeping him from walking away, "Look, it may be a horrible thing to hear, but you may have to face facts, Chris. What will you do if you cannot find her? What then?" She watched a sorrowful grimace cross his features and she smiled tenderly, "But you don't have to be so sad, Chris. I'm here. I can make you happy." She reached up and gently touched his face.

Chris suddenly slapped her hand away and glowered at her, disgusted with her attempt to goad him into her arms. "You're not her!" he shouted, turning and storming away.

Rosalie stood there for a few brief moments before she tightened her lips with restrained fury. "Chris, wait!" she called, pursuing him, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me alone!"

"Stay away from me, Rosalie!" Chris ordered.

"Look, I just want you to be happy, okay!" Rosalie insisted, "I don't want you to be sad! I want to help you, Chris."

He stopped and turned to face her, appalled. "Why?" he demanded, "I barely even know you, you ... you don't want to help me find my wife and daughter, you complain about every little thing, and you're trying to make a move on me and make me forget my wife!" He scoffed. "Forgive me if I'm not following your concept of helping someone."

"But Chris ... "

He was already walking away. "Leave me alone, Rosalie!" he called back to her.

She stood there, alone in the foggy streets, hurt and trembling in pain. After standing there for what seemed like forever, she finally backed up into the fog, vanishing from sight.

_Meanwhile_

Claudia entered the asylum with a polite smile to one of the female orderlies at the main gate. She was carrying a basket filled with various fruit in one hand and a thick, black book in the other. Her intentions were to visit someone here today, someone she was all too familiar with. She seemed happy as well, not to mention determined.

"How is he doing?" Claudia asked.

The orderly smiled at her and led Claudia down the sterile hallways. "He's been well today, Madam Claudia," she said, "Very peaceful with the others. We're making excellent progress today with his therapy."

"That's good to hear," Claudia replied, her gaze never wavering at the odd, nearly hungry looks from the various patients that watched her. She held her chin high to their wicked jeers.

The orderly led her into the TV room where various patients were watching television; some were playing Chess, others were mumbling to themselves, two women were growling like animals at each other and one man in a blue robe was sitting alone by the window, drawing peculiar symbols on the glass with a bright red crayon. He sighed impatiently and slumped into his seat.

"Leonard, Claudia is here to see you!" the orderly told him.

The man grumbled softly before he turned in his chair, facing the two women. His face was aged, covered in a thin stubble around his lips and jawline. His hair was wild and uncombed and a set of glasses was set against the bridge of his slightly crooked nose. His lips pulled up in a smile that wasn't as entirely pleasant as it was supposed to be.

"Thank you." he said.

The orderly walked away to the two women who were growling at each other. "Ladies! Don't!" she scolded. "Don't bite! You're going to hurt yourselves again! Now stop that!"

Claudia watched as two orderlies broke up the women before she looked at Leonard and spoke softly, gently. There was a faint tremble in her voice and a sort of uncomfortable reverence. "How have you been today?" she asked.

Leonard scoffed and fingered with the crayon in his hand. "Peachy ... "

"I brought you something," Claudia told him, offering the basket of fruit, "Perhaps you would - - " She shut her eyes calmly, almost focused on keeping her iron-clad calm as Leonard shoved the basket aside, sending the fruit scattering across the floor.

"I don't want any fruit!" he snapped, "I want out of this damned rat hole!"

Claudia spoke with civility, almost forcing politeness despite her pursed lips hindering that idea. She leaned forward. "Well, you never will until you learn some self - discipline and control!" she whispered fiercely, "Why do you think they put you here to begin with?"

Leonard glowered back at her, appalled by her tone of voice. "Do not speak to me in such a way, young lady!" he whispered back, "You had me thrown in here! You left me to rot behind these cold white walls!"

Claudia spoke gentler now as she worked on picking up the fruit. "That was your own fault," she told him, calmly, "You slipped. You could have put all of us in jeopardy." She inhaled sharply and waited before speaking again. "I came because Silent Hill is inhabited once again."

Leonard raised a thick brow. "Really?" he sneered, "Hah. I never thought that it would have called to anyone else ever again. Is Vincent pestering you about money this time? I told him money isn't gonna win this."

Claudia held out the black book to him and his eyes slowly grew wide in disbelief, stopping him in mid rant. He reached out and took the book into both hands. He ran his hands over the peculiar seal carved into the wooden cover.

"One more thing ... " Claudia told him.

"What?"

A long pause. "She's been found."

O

Static filled the air, piercing the eerie silence from Chris' cell phone. He reached in his coat pocket and held it up to his ear, giving it a slight shake. A voice, filtered and distant echoed back at him. For a brief moment, he thought that he might have been hearing things. But sure enough, the voice of his wife echoed back at him from the phone.

_"Christopher ... Where are you? We're here waiting ... waiting for you ... "_ she said,_ "Do you ... hate ... ? Is ... why you won't ... ? Please hurry ... Are ... lost? I'm waiting ... "_

"Rose?" Chris shook the phone to somehow make out the words. "Can you hear me, Rose? Rose!" The phone finally got silent and he uttered an irritated curse. "Damn!"

A loud scream suddenly broke the tense silence. Chris looked up, startled. It was Eddie. Gunshots rang out from an apartment complex. Chris rushed toward it and hurried into the building, toward the screams to help his friend.

"Eddie!" Chris shouted, "Eddie! I'm coming!"

The scream brought him to the main office and he shoved his shoulder into the door, staggering into the office. Chris regained his footing long enough to glance down in horror.

There was blood splashed all over the room, drenching the walls and floors with menacing crimson and dripping from the corners of everything that it touched. Chris looked around in disbelief until he spotted Eddie in the corner of the office, shuddering behind an overturned filing cabinet. Chris slowly walked up to Eddie, cautious and careful.

"Eddie, what happened?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

There was no response from the younger man, just an empty, blank stare. Chris reached out to touch him and Eddie suddenly snapped out of his trance, crying out and thrashing. Chris backed up and held out two hands to him.

"Eddie! Eddie, calm down!" he shouted, "It's me!" He waited until the man calmed down before he spoke again. "Are you alright? What happened?" He glanced over at the desk chair and noticed that there was a man lying there, body riddled with bullets, slumped over against the desk. "Oh my God ... "

Eddie shook his head desperately. "It ... It wasn't my fault ... " he breathed, "He came at me! He was trying to kill me!"

"He came at you?" Chris said, frowning.

Eddie nodded.

"But why would he - - "

Eddie nearly lost it. "I DON'T KNOW WHY!" he shouted, "I DIDN'T STOP TO ASK HIM!"

"Calm down, Eddie," Chris told him, two hands out, "Just ... tell me what happened."

Eddie nodded and straightened up. His sanity seemed to return and he looked at the dead man in the chair. "It ... that guy ... " he stammered, "I didn't do anything. He just came after me!"

Chris shook his head. "You killed him."

"I ... " Eddie protested, "He attacked me! I had no choice!"

Chris gently helped Eddie to his feet. "It's alright, Eddie," he told him, "Take it easy."

Eddie smiled at him and chuckled, his entire frame still trembling. He looked around and noticed that Rosalie was no longer with Chris. He continued to look around as soon as they stepped out of the apartment complex.

"What happened to that cute lady that was with you?" Eddie asked.

Chris sighed and shook his head. Truth be told, he did not want to talk about Rosalie. That woman was a strange one at best and she made him wonder about this town. About her ... Who was she and why did she act like she had to be with him all the time? It made no sense.

"Hey, Chris?"

He snapped out of his reverie and glanced down at Eddie. "Yeah?"

Eddie smiled at him weakly. "I gotta run," he said, "I still gotta help you find that wife of yours around here. I was gonna head to the school. You should check the church. The more of us lookin' and there's a better chance we can find her."

Chris frowned at him. There was something bothering him about Eddie's behavior. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But then again, considering what was going on right now, anything seemed insane.

"Be careful, Eddie," Chris said, gently, "Watch out for ... " He cut himself off and chose his next words carefully. "Just ... be careful, alright?"

Eddie glanced back at him and gave him a strange look before he nodded once. "Yeah ... "


	7. Part Six

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself.

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Part Six**

Chris slowly approached the church that Eddie had told him about. He stopped for a brief second and studied its structure and foundations. The church towered over him, white walls tainted by the fires and the abandonment of the town. Chris' eyes went to the symbol of the church above posted just over several air raid horns that had been covered in a thin rust. The large, heavy doors were wide open.

As Chris slowly approached the church, the symbol above began to wither away and crumble into a rustic powder.

The church was empty when he walked inside, just as he had expected. He walked around, calling out for his wife and child, hoping that his journey through this crazy town would end and he could finally go home with them.

"Sharon?" Chris shouted, throughout the entire church, "ROSE?"

Chris rushed into what he could guess was the room where most people made their confessions. But that room was empty too. All of it. Empty. There were no signs of anyone in the church, just the cold, silence that there had always been. He had failed again. They were not here. Chris let out a frustrated shout and kicked a chair, sending it careening across the floor and into one of the pews.

The clattering echoed throughout the church until only silence remained. And after a few long moments, footsteps were suddenly heard. Chris' head jolted up and he looked around anxiously.

"Rose?"

A small chuckle. "No. I'm afraid not."

Chris looked down from the balcony out toward the center of the church and noticed a woman standing there in blue ceremonial robes. She looked a little older than Rose and had short, curly black hair. Chris was surprised to see another living person here. Maybe this town wasn't really abandoned after all. He cocked his head and watched as she paced down the length of the pews.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman smiled, a thin oily smile that was not in any way friendly. There was something rather menacing about it. "I was once known as Christabella ... once known as the leader of this fine...religious community, I am still called Christabella and still the leader ... "

Chris frowned. Okay, she obviously wasn't all too with it. But nonetheless, that was no concern of his. Despite the icy chill that had suddenly rose up heavy through the air, Chris only wanted answers and he would simply leave her alone.

"Do you know something about my wife?" Chris asked, cautiously.

Christabella stopped pacing long enough to turn and face him with that same eerie smile on her face. Somewhere in the shadows, Dahlia was watching the confrontation with curiosity. She was wondering just how well this ... common outsider would fair against the madness of this woman who she had once known as her dear sister.

"Yes ... that Demon took hold of her and had her enter this church as an acting puppet to its dark will," Christabella told him, "And she brought evil here. So forever will it rule due to your wife's foolishness."

Chris glared down at her now, gripping the edges of the balcony so tightly, it almost hurt. Her smile filled him with fear and loathing. "Are you serious?" he shouted, "That's just a load of horse crap! My wife would never do anything evil in her entire life! She was only trying to help our daughter! She didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Christabella chuckled softly and gave Chris a skeptical smile. "Is that what she wanted you to believe?" she inquired, "Or is that what YOU wanted to believe? The lie behind the innocence?" When Chris didn't answer, she laughed again. "It's always the same. Innocence hides the sin. You couldn't see it and now you're paying the price."

Chris glared at her furiously, icy cold venom touching his voice. He had every reason to believe this woman had done something. "What did you do to my wife?" he shouted, when she refused to answer him, "ANSWER ME, YOU - - !"

Christabella smiled calmly at him, holding up a single finger before he could finish. "Watch your tongue," she said, "After all ... we're in a holy place, you know." She gave a nod to someone that Chris obviously didn't notice behind him until he spun around.

There was a tall, eerie man standing there now. Chris hadn't even seen him or heard him approach as he had been speaking to Christabella. The man was holding a metallic bar and swung it at Chris's head. He instinctively raised his arm to shield his own face, staggering back a few steps and he fell over the balcony's edge, falling flat onto his back.

Instantly pain shot through his entire body like dynamite and he tasted copper warmth flow against his tongue. In the fall, Chris had bitten the inside of his mouth and it had instantly started to bleed. He struggled to find the strength to stand before he could become overpowered. Christabella gazed down at him and chuckled lowly as he managed to find his footing.

"Those who aid the Demon will be cleansed ... " she told him.

Chris quickly looked around, noticing that many more people began to appear from the pews; people dressed in formal church attire. They were wielding pipes, pieces of wood and metal alike, their grim expressions revealing menace and ill-intent as they slowly stalked toward him. This was getting dangerous and Chris was getting the feeling that these people had no intention of helping him or letting him leave here in one piece.

O

"What the hell's going on here?" Chris demanded, as he was slowly surrounded by the church people.

Dahlia continued to watch this silently, wondering just what Chris would do to get out of this. Just how far was he willing to go to find the ones he loved? How much pain would he take? She knew that Christabella would do whatever it took to end EVIL in her eyes. This poor stranger would be torn to pieces and he would be lost here, just like the rest of them.

Christabella took a few slow steps forward and with each word and step, she began to change physically in a way that should have been impossible to any normal human being.

"The end of days is here ... stranger ... " she told him, her voice filling with liquid, as if she were choking on water and unable to swallow it, "And we are here to judge the sinners."

Chris pressed himself against the wall, uttering a sharp gasp of horror as Christabella's eyes began to drip with blood. Soon enough, her arms and face began to run red with menacing crimson, pooling at the floor. Jagged rips appeared through her robes and her body, exposing tendons and fleshy tears. Looking around, the same had already begun to happen to the rest of the church people. They were literally becoming bleeding, walking corpses.

"Oh my God!" he shouted.

Christabella tilted her head and spoke through her bleeding lips. "Ironic, isn't it?" she said, "The sinner ... so willing to sin ... comes begging for God once His wrath comes down upon him."

Chris looked around for some way that he could defend himself. He bent down and seized a wooden chair, snapping the leg and holding it up as a weapon that he could use. He wasn't going to stand and take this willingly. If they wanted to stop him from finding his wife and daughter and even go as far as hurting him, he was going to give whatever they were some hell.

"You're not going to stop me from finding my family!" he told them all, defiantly, "If you want to try, go ahead and give it all you've got, but I'm not just going to stand by and let you!"

Dahlia looked a little surprised by that response. She wasn't one to be taken by surprise too often in these dark times. She had seen terrible things that would cause an adult to cry like a simpering baby. She had witnessed atrocities beyond all measure. Dahlia had thought she had seen it all. And even now, she could still be surprised.

Christabella however, took this bravery as simply a dying act of defiance and nothing more. After all, sinners often fought like cornered rats to her. "Don't worry, I don't plan on making it last long."

Suddenly, there was a heavy feeling that swept throughout the church, a strange, choking sensation that usually came from intense heat or a feeling of terror. Chris looked up and noticed that the clouds outside had begun to darken over the entire building. He stood strong, waiting for whatever was going to come, despite the tremors wracking through his body. Once the darkness had cloaked the entire church, all that could be heard were the sounds of his breathing and metal grinding against metal.

Just then, a low crumbling sound echoed all around him, like paint peeling away. Chris took out his cell phone and pressed a button to switch on a small light at the end of it. He cast the light all around him and noticed that the church members were gone. He also took note to the fact that the church itself had changed. The windows were covered in a red, thin rust, the wallpaper had crumbled and cracked and the very floor beneath his feet was no longer concrete, but grey, industrial metal plates. Behind him, the painting of the First Burning had changed as well. The figures' skin had melted away into skeletal and their faces nothing more than grinning, cruel skulls.

A low hissing sound filled the air and Chris jolted, casting his light above. He saw nothing but the fleshy-red walls and the rot - like cover on the windows. The air was becoming so hot, that it was almost unbearable, and he could practically taste the parched flavor on the tip of his tongue. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck and a shudder ran through his frame.

And then, he saw it. A strange shape dangling overhead on one of the church support beams. It was a steel cage suspended over him, a fleshy, red body trapped inside of it. Metallic clasps had bound the upside - down human form to the bars of the cage and the head shook and trembled violently. Long, jagged fingernails resembling filthy claws scraped against the cage. Inhuman shrieks erupted from its shredded mouth and it loomed down closer toward the seemingly helpless man.

Chris gave a sharp cry and turned to rush from the church to get away as quickly as he could. There were no signs of the other church members, rather this floating human form inside of the cage so they would not impede his escape. Chris struggled to open the doors of the church, but they refused to budge. The lock had welded completely shut somehow and there was nowhere else to go. All that was left was this floating, hellish revenant.

Suddenly, Chris felt cold, wet fingers surrounding his throat and he gagged, hands instinctively going up to grab them. They weren't fingers, rather slippery worm - like protrusions. He struggled to free himself and tried with every ounce of strength in him to resist the pull away to grab a weapon to protect himself. His fingers clawed uselessly at the pews, chairs, and rubble alike.

Dahlia stood harmlessly aside, still watching this with fascination.

Chris' fingers circled around a piece of discarded metal and he turned weakly, facing the monstrosity. It was terrible. The thing's entire body had been stripped of its flesh, revealing only soft, squishy muscle. Barbed wire was wrapped around its entire body, stabbing into the sensitive flesh. But its face. It's face resembled the woman he had just spoken to. Christabella. The tendrils were jutting from her mouth like a leech and she was screeching at him furiously.

Chris grimaced and swung the piece of metal about aimlessly, attempting to wound it somehow so he could get free and find a way out of the church. Finally, in his mindless swinging, he struck a blow that stabbed into the fleshy tendrils, slicing them cleanly in half.

An unholy scream filled the air as the bleeding stumps disappeared back into the creature's mouth. Chris took that chance, shrugging the rest of the tentacles from him and took off running through the church to find another way out.

O

Chris ran as fast as he could down the smoking corridors until he reached the confessional room. He darted inside one of the doors and shut it tightly behind him. The sounds of the caged creature filled the air. It passed him with sick, gurgling sounds. Chris waited until he was sure the creature was gone before he clutched the sides of his head, struggling to keep his own tears at bay. Insane. This was all insane. The town, the monsters. He was slowly beginning to question if his family was even alive anymore.

"Stranger ... "

Chris jumped at the sound of Dahlia's voice on the other side of the confession booth. He lowered his voice and spoke to her desperately. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"You want your family back, don't you?" Dahlia asked, softly.

"Yes! Of course I do!" Chris insisted, his eyes glancing to the side to see if that thing had even heard him, "I want them back! I just want all of this to be over. I want us to be a family again and return to a normal life! That's all I want!"

There was a moment of silence, Dahlia considering her next words carefully. "I will tell you where they are, Chris," she finally replied, "But I must ask you another question ... "

"What is it?"

"Will you like what you must face once you find them?" Dahlia asked.

Chris frowned and breathed heavily against the heat. It was slowly becoming more than he could bear and he didn't want to deal with her riddles, "What are you talking about?" he demanded, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer my question," Dahlia said, quietly, "Will you like what you must face? The answer is already in front of you."

Chris wasn't sure what she was talking about. He was getting angry, desperate, and tired. "Dammit, just tell me where they are!" he almost shouted, hand gripping at the darkened window in front of him, "I will do whatever it takes, do you understand me! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

Dahlia chuckled softly, a certain calmness and peace in her voice. "Alright. You will find them at the school," she replied, "The church is opened. You must hurry, though. It will not stay open for much longer. The Deceiver will find you soon."

Chris smiled with relief, wanting to thank her a hundred times all over again. "Thank you!" he told her, "Thank you so much!"

"Hurry!" Dahlia ordered, "She is coming for you."

Chris could hear the sounds of the caged creature coming and he took that chance to make a break for it, bursting from the confessional booth and sprinting for his life. The monster was coming around the corner, just as it saw Chris making a run for the church doors.

A fierce scream escaped its lips and it rushed for Chris, tentacles at the ready.

Chris ran as fast as his legs would move, watching the doors of the church slowly roar shut. He put every ounce of strength into one fell lunge and dove right through the small opening of the doors, just as they roared shut before the creature could even follow.

Chris tumbled down the steps of the church over and over until he finally came at a complete stop onto metallic grating. It felt hot and Chris lifted his head to look up into darkness. The entire town of Silent Hill was made of metal, wood and fiery pits that shot steam and belched flame from whatever abyss lurked beneath it. He felt something wet and reached up to catch several droplets of rain onto his palm.

It wasn't rain.

Chris brought his hands up and sniffed it. It smelled like liquid tar or some kind of sulfuric fluid. Whatever it was, it wasn't rain. Chris struggled to get back onto his feet and managed with much effort. He had to get to the school quickly. Whatever Dahlia was trying to tell him made him question the safety of his family all that more. She hadn't told him everything, after all, just left him with more doubt on his mind.

O

The town remained a darkened, flaming hell once Chris arrived at Midwich Elementary school, a hell that seemed to go on forever and ever. He hurried inside and called out for Rose and Sharon, hoping that once and for all, his journey through his nightmare would end here. Despite being a reasonable man with a realistic grasp on his own reality, he couldn't deny that this was slowly starting to get to him.

Chris could hear fans roaring in every single direction as he stepped through the main entrance of the school. The sound practically droned out every thought he attempted to process through his head. But in the distance, he could barely make out a low, terrified shout. It was a man screaming, and he sounded like he was in terrible danger.

"Eddie?" Chris gasped, rushing toward the familiar sound.

It led him to a darkened room that could have been the bathroom at some point. Eddie was lying on his back in a puddle of his own blood, screaming. There was a fleshy thing pinning him. It was the squeaking things that Chris had seen before in the time that he had fallen through the hole and was knocked out. It was clawing at Eddie's arms and legs with its massive legs, ripping terrible wounds open on the poor man.

Chris rushed to help, swinging his leg back and kicking the creature as hard as he possibly could in its side. It tumbled to the floor with a sharp squeak of pain, wriggled about like a wet fish out of water before Chris brought his foot down again, crushing its small head beneath his shoe. Bits of blood and guts dripped down the end of his pant leg and stained his black shoe. He shook his leg slightly to get the general gore off of him.

Eddie whimpered and clutched at his bleeding shoulder, small sobbing sounds of pain escaping his lips. Chris immediately moved to his side and helped him stand, inspecting his damages.

"Easy, Eddie, you're okay now ... " he said, gently.

Eddie had a wild, crazed look in his eyes and he held himself with a soft chuckle that wasn't nearly as pleasant as he tried to get it to be. His entire body was shaking and his lips quivering. He glanced at Chris and sniffled once, blood dripping from his left arm.

"No ... no I'm not ... " he stammered, "I'm really messed up here, Chris."

Chris nodded and quickly removed his jacket. He ripped a piece of it off with his teeth and began to work on wrapping Eddie's arm with the scrap, applying pressure to keep his life's blood from draining out of him. Eddie simply winced as Chris tightened it around his wound. It would stop the blood for now, but he would have to get help very soon before it became a health hazard.

"Eddie, relax, okay?" Chris said, gently, "We're going to get out of here, don't worry."

Eddie suddenly blinked, his eyes wide, suddenly snapping out of his gloomy reverie. He seemed to have been looking else where, deep inside his own mind, before he gave Chris a smile that was slightly eerie in its approach. "Hey, wait a second!" he told him, "I'm pretty sure that I found something real important! It might help find your wife!"

Chris looked a little surprised by the immediate acknowledgement before he smiled back. "Alright, then; show me."

Eddie grinned and reached carefully into his pocket. His movements were shaky, trembling and he seized a small scrap of paper before something clattered to the floor at his feet. Something heavy and metal.

Chris quickly glanced down and noticed that it was a small gun, possibly a Colt Magnum. His eyes grew wide for a brief moment before he looked at Eddie in disbelief. The man was staring down at the gun as well, almost as if it would come alive and shoot him in the face. He gave Chris a sheepish smile before he bent and took the gun.

"Eddie, what the hell?" Chris gasped, "Why do you have a gun?"

Eddie cocked his head and continued his grin. He shrugged his shoulders, speaking calmly. "I took it from the gunman you told me about, the one in the apartment building," he told him, "How do you think all of those bullet holes got there, anyway?"

Chris didn't buy that for a second. Something wasn't right about his story. It seemed wrong. "Eddie, how's that even possible?" he snapped, "There's no possible way that you - - "

Eddie suddenly laughed, a loud barking sound and Chris grunted softly with unease. He took a few instinctive steps back from the laughing man before Eddie jerked his head in his direction, amused and skeptical.

"What the hell does it look like, Chris?" he sneered, "Those guys always gave me crap from the day I first met 'em!" He chuckled and swung his gun around, a mindless gesture meant only to intimidate the man standing there. "They tried to hunt me down here in this nut hole town, but it was no use. I got to them before they could get to me!"

Chris shook his head in surprise, trying to process all that Eddie was telling him. "What are you going on about, Eddie?" he demanded, "Where's this coming from? You were perfectly fine the day I met you! A little odd, but you didn't strike me as the persecuted type!"

Eddie chuckled and gave Chris a look of mock pity. "Wow, Chris, I have no idea what that wife of yours ever saw in you!" he sneered, "You're so damn stupid!" His eyes landed on the dead creature and his voice softened once more, almost saddened. "It happened a lot, you know. I was always alone. Everyone liked to do it in the bathroom and in front of others so they could laugh at me while I was at my weakest. But then, I started to do things to those people that made ME laugh instead. And you know what, Chris? IT HELPED! Oh, it helped a lot!"

Chris grunted cautiously, holding up two hands. He attempted to keep this man as calm as he could, hoping to return him to what he once was. "Now, Eddie, relax," he suggested, "Let's just talk about this and calm down for a second..."

Eddie scoffed, not even listening to him anymore. He was gone. His own personal madness had taken hold and brought out his inner monster. He cocked his head and smirked, nearly drooling down his chin.

"Well, maybe some of them were right about me, you know?" he murmured, giggling, "Maybe I am the biggest waste of human fat they've ever met. But you know what, Chris?" He grinned widely. "It don't even matter anymore. It's all the same once your deep in the grave!" He waved a single finger. "And a dead man tells no tales!"

"Eddie, you've lost it!" Chris gasped.

Eddie raised a brow and waved him off with a small gesture. "Nah, I think I've had it the whole time, Chris," he sneered, "It just took a while to understand." He laughed again. "You know, that's why they let me leave! They wanted you, Chris! They wanted me to bring you here!" A hysterical giggle. "Just like the other guy! Hahah! Boy, did he cry like a little baby when I shot him in the leg and let those things finish him off!"

Chris furrowed his brow, stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. This man really was crazy! "So, you think that just because someone goes and picks on you, it's okay to kill them?" he demanded, "You need help, Eddie!"

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes, speaking in a bored, flat tone as if he had heard this speech all before. "Oh here we go ... "

"I'm serious!" Chris insisted, "You can't kill others just because they pick fights or tease you!"

Eddie glared at him now, visibly insulted by that statement. "Says who?" he snapped, "I'm not going to let anyone walk all over me like they have in the past, Chris. If anyone gives me any crap, they're dead! End of story."

Chris scowled angrily now. The idea that this madman was running about only fueled him with an anger he hadn't felt before in some time. He would not allow Eddie to get anywhere near his family. He wasn't mentally stable and should they say anything wrong, Eddie would ...

"Eddie, just give me the gun and - - "

"Back off!" Eddie shouted, staggering back and aiming the gun at him. "This town called me to bring you here, and you're gonna stay here!"

Chris snarled and jumped, seizing Eddie's armed hand and forcing it back behind his head. He shoved his other elbow into Eddie's wounded arm, drawing a terrible shriek of pain from him. He collapsed to the floor while Chris took off into the hellish hallway to find his family. Eddie writhed all over the floor, screaming in rage and near insanity. His limps flopped around like a wild, dying fish and his eyes and mouth were locked wide open in hellish screams. His wrapped arm began to soak with blood again.

"AHHH!" he shrieked, "DAMN YOU! DAMNYOUDAMNYOU!"

O

Chris staggered down the darkened hallways, until he stopped dead in his tracks. Lying before him were trails of crimson footsteps; footsteps that led to one of the classrooms. A soft sniffling sound filled the air. Chris stood still for a few moments before he stepped up to the door and gripped the knob tightly. He couldn't hear or see anything on the other side of the stained window.

Finally, he turned it and stepped inside.

The classroom was dark, quiet. The windows had been stained with crimson and the walls rotted away. Yet in the center of the room was Rose and Sharon Da Silva alive and in the flesh! Chris brightened joyously, tears stinging his eyes and he rushed to them, running into a desk once before he got to them. He immediately threw his arms around Rose, holding her tightly and never wanting to let her go. She sighed with longing and Sharon held tightly to his leg.

"Oh God, you're alive!" Chris moaned, pressing a kiss against Rose's cheek. "Oh God, Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... I should have believed you ... I should have believed ... "

He sounded like a child, pleading with his wife for forgiveness, smothering her with kisses and holding her like he never wanted to let go. Rose smiled at him and shook her head. She seemed oddly calm about all of this, and yet, there was a glimmer of doubt in her eyes.

"Yes Christopher, we're here," she told him, "We've been here for a long time, just waiting for you."

Chris grinned tearfully and nodded. "I know! I know!" he told her, "I've gone through so much to find you! You have no idea what I've been through without you and Sharon!"

Sharon looked up at Chris with wide, sorrowful eyes, clinging tightly to his pant leg. "Daddy, it's not over yet."

The nearly intelligent words chilled Chris' blood and dropped his happiness clear into the dirt. He stared down at his daughter in shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, as soon as those words left his lips, sound seemed to cut off. The fans were quiet, the wind died down. Their breathing slowed. It seemed as if everything had been stopped at that brief second. And then, the world resumed and the room around them began to crack and split. The walls bent and shifted as if something was crawling through them like a living worm. The fans roared like a beast unleashed and Chris held his family as tightly as he could.

The room seemed to widen like a gaping mouth, and the floor before them crumbled, forming something into a collaboration of wind and grey flakes. Chris kept himself in front of Rose and Sharon, acting as a shield to whatever would come.

"Stay away!" he shouted, to whatever was coming, "Leave us alone!"

The flakes began to form into two massive shapes, shapes with muscled, rippling skin and triangular helmets resting on their heads. They carried a spear in one hand and wore robes made entirely of flesh. There was a distinction between the two in color. While one was grey in skin color, the other was a blood red in skin tone. They were monstrous beings that Rose Da Silva was all too familiar with. Chris caught a horrified shiver rush through her and he knew that she had faced whatever these were before.

The red pyramid creature raised his spear and leveled it beneath Chris' chin. He felt the cold tip of it against his heated flesh. "Stop! Leave her alone! Leave us both the hell alone!" Chris shouted, furiously, "Stay away from us!"

The pyramid creatures took a few steps back and slammed the ends of their spears into the ground over and over again, a gesture to intimidate or summon something, it was unknown. Behind them stood Rosalie. She smiled at Chris and his eyes grew wide. She was standing next to those things? They were going to kill her!

"Rosalie?" he shouted, "Stay away from those things!"

Rosalie chuckled softly and shook her head, amused and calm. "Oh Christopher, that's just like you ... " she sighed, "Always thinking your way is the best way, isn't it?"

Chris grunted, stunned.

Rose stared at him, looking for answers. Obviously, she did not understand what was going on here entirely. "Christopher, who is she?" she demanded, "Why is she talking like she knows you?"

"Because I do, Rose," Rosalie told her, smiling gently, "I always have. I know that Sharon came from this town. I know everything there is to know about your little family."

Chris glared at her now, keeping his family behind his back. "Who are you ... ?" he demanded, furiously.

Rosalie didn't reply, instead, she held up her hands to Chris and he recoiled in shock and disgust. The nails had completely rotted away, leaving only fleshy nubs and bits of dead skin.

"I can be anything you want me to be." she encouraged.

O

Eddie was in more pain than he could bear. He dragged himself down the hallways toward the classroom, snarling and hissing through his teeth. Drool dripped down his chin and he felt like he would throw up at any minute. The blood loss was slowly becoming fatal and he wasn't sure if he would survive unless he got out of this crazy town.

"Chris!" he shouted, "Where are you?"

He opened the very door that Chris had walked through and his eyes grew wide at the scene before him. He nearly fell over and held the door for support. Rosalie glanced at the corner of her eye and she smiled at him before she looked back at Chris.

A bony finger was pointed into his face. "Chris, you want them to be safe?" she asked, "You want them to go home?"

Chris nodded anxiously. "More than anything!"

"Well, alright then ... " Rosalie purred, "But I'm afraid that a soul here cannot leave unless another takes its place." She chuckled. "You will have to die in their place for the doors to be opened again."

Rose and Sharon stared at her with horror and shook their heads, looking at Chris and hoping against hope that it wasn't true. That it was all a twisted, sick game for her amusement.

"NO!" Rose shouted, "That can't be right! It can't be!"

Rosalie smiled. "Happiness has its price, Rose," she told her, a pool of blackness beginning to seep beneath her feet, "And so do I. Chris Da Silva dies here and you may go home."

Eddie watched the emotion between the family, watched as they began to cry and beg for Chris to stay with them. The insanity began to melt from his eyes, replaced with horror and even a tiny glimmer of pity; he took a step forward.

"No, daddy, don't!" Sharon shouted, tears streaming down her sweet face.

Chris stared harshly into Rosalie's eyes and then looked over at Eddie. He chuckled softly, bitterly. "Eddie, you say that you cannot stand it when you are tormented, well, what do you think she's doing to you now?"

Eddie glanced over at Rosalie with a grunt of shock and she smiled slyly at him before she returned her gaze to Chris. "Your life for theirs, Christopher Da Silva," she told him, "What will it be?"

Chris glanced over at his family and they shook their heads, beseeching. Rose and Sharon held onto him as tightly as they could. He gave them both sorrowful smiles before he dropped to his knees before the two pyramid headed monsters and stretched his arms out. Sharon's wails intensified and she wrapped her arms around his neck, but he calmly pushed her away.

"For theirs ... " he said, softly, meeting Rosalie's gaze harshly.

The grey pyramid creature brought his spear up, over Chris' chest where his heart was beating its last beats. Finally, it rose the spear high and began to bring it down. Chris squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the death with the pain that would come.

Nothing happened.

Chris opened his eyes and looked up with a gasp of horror and needless to say, Rose and Sharon were surprised as well. Eddie was standing in front of him, the spear wedged clear through his entire chest. Massive pools of blood gushed from his chest and mouth. His shaking fingers groped uselessly at the metal protrusion through him. Rosalie looked surprised at first, but then she smiled.

Chris took that chance and looked at his family. "GO!" he shouted.

The three raced from the room. Rosalie watched them go, not bothered by it in the least. She had a soul to satisfy the Demon who had claimed Silent Hill. However, there was no reason why she couldn't have fun with her prize while she was at it. She looked down at Eddie and placed a gentle, soothing hand at the side of his face, petting him like a dog.

"Eddie ... " she crooned.

O

Chris and his family hurried down the long corridors, panting and moving as quickly as they could to get out of there before something else would happen. Sharon looked back at the sounds of hissing, watching as the hellish world slowly crumbled away into what it was, a reality once more. The fleshy texture of the walls disappeared, reducing it to pale blue, the metal of the walls peeled away, layering down with concrete and tattered paint.

"Keep running!" Chris shouted.

There were strange animal screams all around them, demonic howls and scratching sounds that almost seemed like it was pursuing them as they ran for their lives to get away.

Once the family reached the school's front doors, they burst outside - -

- - into sunlight.

Sun?

The Da Silva family lifted their heads and gazed up into a bright yellow sun casting warmth down onto them. Chris shielded his eyes with one hand and blinked in disbelief. It slowly melted away into delight once he realized that this was the real world once again. There was no fog, no ash and more importantly ... not a single monster to be found.

Chris looked around and noticed his car in the distance, parked where it had been the first moment he entered Silent Hill. A smile touched his lips and he placed his arm around Rose. She gave him a smile and Sharon did the same. He had come to save them and now ... they were going home. The Da Silva family walked down the streets of Silent Hill, to their car.

To home.


	8. Epilogue

**Silent Hill 2: Return to Silent Hill**

**Disclaimer: **The conceptual ideas, new, dialogue and otherwise are the property of yours truly. Silent Hill, the town and its characters are property of Konami. Inc. It's possibly not a new idea and many have had thoughts on a movie sequel. But I am going to write my own sequel with my own idea of what the second film should be. And like I said before, I own the story itself and my version of characters, but not the characters and Silent Hill itself. The song at the end is Silent Hill 3's "Hometown".

_"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here!"_

-Dahlia, Silent Hill 2007

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Welcome Back."_

**Epilogue**

_Several Months Later_

_"Hark the herald angels sing 'Glory to the newborn King!' Peace on earth and mercy mild God and sinners reconciled Joyful, all ye nations rise Join the triumph of the skies With the angelic host proclaim: 'Christ is born in Bethlehem' Hark! The herald angels sing 'Glory to the newborn King'!"_

"I want to open presents now!"

There was joy and jubilation at the Da Silva home that day. Family and friends had gathered together to celebrate the holidays and celebrate family togetherness now that the Da Silva family was reunited once again. Chris was talking on the phone with someone and laughing. It was the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life since that fateful day ...

"No dad, I'm not going to tell my wife to wear it!" he insisted, giving Rose a smile and watching her laugh and giving him a "no" gesture. He smirked and winked at her before he continued on the phone, " ... Yes, we're doing fine, dad ... I understand that you can't come down. It's okay, Sharon's opening gifts so I don't think she's too upset right now."

The two parents laughed at the sight of a larger man giving gifts out in a Santa Clause costume. He uttered "Ho, Ho, Ho" over and over again while the adults laughed at his cheap attempts. Sharon was laughing and opening a beautifully wrapped gift and gave Chris a small wave, holding up her gift to show him. Chris waved at her before he returned attention to the phone.

"I have to go, dad, I'll see you later, alright? Merry Christmas."

He hung up the phone and gave Rose a cheerful smile. She smiled back at him, offering a steaming mug of hot chocolate which he eagerly took in both hands. The two walked into the living room where presents were shared, laughs were made and food was given out. Someone had thrown a bit of whipped cream on Chris' head and he took the joke with good humor.

"Hey, look at that! He's a little sweeter now!" came a joke from one of the grandparents, giving Chris a playful shove in his shoulder. He slapped his own thighs then and the other family members joined in.

A nod from the man. "Yeah, yeah ... " Chris muttered, smirking and wiping the sticky goo from his hair with his fingers.

During the festivities, the phone rang once more. One of the relatives, an aunt was just going to the kitchen to get some more cider to drink for herself and her husband when she heard the ring in the hallway. She quickly picked it up and brought it to her ear, speaking with a happy tone of greeting and a cheerful smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah!" A brief pause and she frowned, confused at the voice on the other end. "Huh? Who? ... Who is this? ... Chris? Well, okay, hang on, I'll get him." She walked into the living room and held out the phone to Chris. He stared at her questionably and she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know who it is. They asked for you."

Chris gave his wife a quick glance of confusion before he walked out into the kitchen. She watched him go before she turned to Sharon and smiled brightly, petting her head gently with one hand. Chris had made sure that he was out of earshot before he answered the phone. He held the phone to his ear and inhaled softly, speaking calmly through the receiver.

"Hello?"

There was a gentle chuckle, feminine. It was a strange voice that he did not recognize. It was friendly as well, which he didn't like all of a sudden. _"Sounds like all is well on that side, eh, Christopher?"_

Chris frowned coldly, suspicion returning with the slight shake in his hands. His throat felt tighter and the air around him felt harder to take in. "Who is this?" he demanded, looking up toward the glass window, wondering if someone was out there watching his family right now. Just the mere thought of it sent tremors of rage through him.

"_No need to be alarmed, Christopher Da Silva. I am merely but a friend looking out for your daughter, Sharon,_"the woman on the other end replied, chuckling, "_It's good to see that you made it out alive. I cannot say the same for poor Dombrowski, though. Such a horrible fate for a child ..._ "

"Who the hell is this?" Chris nearly shouted, getting angry. He struggled to keep his harsh voice down as not to disturb the happiness in the other room, "How do you know about that?"

The woman was smiling politely on the other end. "_Be at peace, Christopher_," she replied, "_It's over ... for now, at least. Take heart in that fact that you have nothing to worry about for a long time to come_." A brief pause and the woman spoke again, lighter this time. "_Did Sharon happen to say if she liked the gift I sent for her_?"

Chris looked back at the congregation, irritated with the new knowledge and somewhat disturbed by the fact that he had not caught anything strange the day that gifts were sent to their house before Christmas day. He didn't see anything new, just a lot of gifts being opened, but nothing out of the ordinary to him. "What damn gift?" he demanded.

At that cue, the "Santa" was gently shaking a package wrapped in brown paper and holding it up to his ear. He scratched his false beard before shrugging his shoulders, unsure of the strange package in his hands. " ... I don't know, you guys ... there's no name on it ... but it _is _for Sharon ... " He handed it to Sharon and she smiled, eagerly unwrapping the gift, not really concerned if it was named or not. A gift was just a gift to a child.

Chris turned his attention back to the woman and snarled, his voice dropping to a hushed, yet powerful tone of vehemence.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you think that you know about us, but I do know this ... " he warned, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, DO YOU HEAR ME? STAY AWAY!" He viciously hung up the phone on the hook, in danger of breaking it and turned, walking back into the living room.

Rose caught the strange look as he entered the room and she stood up from her spot on the floor. She noticed that his fists were beginning to violently tremble at his sides and she reached out to take his hand to offer comfort, gently rubbing it in her own. "Christopher, what's wrong?" she asked, frowning, "Who was that on the phone?"

Sharon had unwrapped her unnamed gift and stared down at it, a confused and alarmed look touching her features, interrupting the conversation between her two parents. They looked down at her as soon as "Mommy" left her lips in a terrified, trembling tone.

There was a crude, horrifically burned doll lying in her small lap. Its eyes were missing and its hair a ratted mess, not to mention the stitches lining along the sides of its head. Chris and Rose stared at each other for a brief second before they went to work to comfort an obviously distressed Sharon. They were going around the family then, demanding if it was all just a cruel joke being played on the child. But frighteningly enough, no one knew a thing about the doll and how it had gotten there to begin with.

Meanwhile, the person who had called him was none other than Claudia. She was standing inside of a pay phone booth in the dark town of Brahms, smiling down at the hum of an open line. She carefully placed the phone onto the hook and calmly walked down the darkened street alone. Surrounding her were dark, shadows that moved with unholy grace and bending where they should not have. Yet Claudia seemed to acknowledge them without fear or disgust. It was as if she knew just what they were.

"See you soon ... Sharon ... " she said, softly.

_He spoke of tortured souls,_

_So outrageous the toll_

_You can lose all you have_

_He refused to give in,_

_To the town that takes all._

_Survive, you must have the will_

_This movie doesn't end the way we want,_

_All the time Then he shouts at the moon._

_"She's gone!" and fear has overcome._

_He was walking the mile_

_He was walking alone..._

_So outrageous the toll_

_You can lose all you have_

_He refused to give in_

_To the town that takes all._

_Survive, you must have the will_

_This movie doesn't end the way we want,_

_All the time Then he shouts at the moon._

_"She's Gone!" and fear has overcome._

_He was walking the mile_

_He was walking alone_

_Four and twenty dead birds_

_They bleed upon the nest_

_There was no time for reasons_

_They had no sign of a threat._

_Now it's too late_

_Too late for me,_

_This town will eventually take me_

_Too late, too late for me_

_This town will win._

_(Spoken)_

_Through this fog they came along_

_Dark creatures singing a terrible song_

_The rest of the bar laughed at him_

_Only I felt my hope grow dim_

_They found him dead the very next day_

_No more stories from him, I heard them say_

_We blame bad luck, for his fate._

_Only I felt terror so great._

_(Sung)_

_She and he will know..._

_That someday..._

_All things will end..._

_That misty night_

_That dismal moon_

_The dead search for their kin_

_While angels sing, in endless dark_

_The dead seek out sin._

It was dark. The heat was so heavy that Eddie could barely breathe through his tender lungs. Once his eyes opened, he found himself inside of a room covered in rust and the corners shooting out steam. The ceiling seemed to have gone on forever and animal sounds echoed all around him. Eddie struggled to move, but found himself strapped down to a metal chair. There was a tattered hole in his shirt where the spear had obviously pierced him, but there was no wound. Nothing.

He wasn't sure how he had gotten there. All he remembered was the sharp pain that had passed through his entire body from the spear that had pierced through him. He remembered Rosalie's voice and the sounds of Chris' family screaming. He couldn't recall anything else after that but swirling, hot darkness. It was strange because he thought that he would have died by now from such a horrible wound. But obviously, there was more planned for him, more that he was afraid to learn about.

"Huh?" he gasped, "Wh - What the hell?"

Footsteps could be heard and he looked around wildly for the source. Two dark shapes towered over him, casting his face in their enormous shadows. His eyes grew wide and he panted heavily in terror, sweat beading from his brow. It was the pyramid headed creatures that had been there inside the classroom and they were holding something heavy in each hand. Pieces of the metal helmet that they were wearing that was in halves and they were bringing them closer and closer to his head.

It was crystal clear now what they wanted to do with him.

Eddie's eyes widened and he began to whine and whimper like a terrified, trapped animal. He tried to keep his head away from the advancing pieces, struggling further in his restraints as the metal came closer to his head and the spikes inside of the helmet came crushing down into his skull, darkening his once bright world forever.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the lord my soul to keep,_

_If I should die before I wake,_

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

THE END


End file.
